<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avengers Watch by Gaby4167</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425513">Avengers Watch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby4167/pseuds/Gaby4167'>Gaby4167</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel React [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, RaPS - Freeform, Trailers, Watching, bastidores, comin-con, entrevistas, o que a escritora não mostra, pausas, respondendo comentários</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby4167/pseuds/Gaby4167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Os Vingadores já assistiram De Volta Ao Lar, e antes de assistirem o próximo. Eles vão ter que ver vídeos aleatórios.<br/> O caus segue...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, outros....</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel React [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Far From Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Ahhh não.-,Tony geme de aborrecimento -Outra história?Sério,esse pessoal não se cansa não?Além da gente ter feito uma história inteira comentando,e fazer aparições nessa nova.A gente ainda vai ter que fazer outra?!Isso é sacanagem.</p><p>-Eu concordo,minha bunda está do formato do banco,de tanto ficar sentada.-,Natasha diz,Wanda assente.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Então fiquem em pé.'',a escritora rosna.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Natasha bufa e revira os olhos.</p><p>-O que esses midgardianos vêem nessas histórias que gostam tanto?-,Loki pergunta.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Eu também não faço ideia,mas as vezes,tipo BEM as vezes eu leio algumas,e realmente isso atrai você.''</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>-Estranho...-,Loki murmura.</p><p>Thor coloca um braço em volta de sus ombros.</p><p>-Não pense desse jeito,irmão,somos ainda mais famosos agora!-,Thor diz.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Gaby4167 decide ficar quieta nessa hora,deixa o iludido pensar isso.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Loki revira os olhos.</p><p>-Mas,então,por mais que eu também não curta muito.A gente vai assistir alguma coisa ou não?-,Sam pergunta.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Ahh,sim,é claro.'',a escritora diz clicando no play.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>''Aonde eu vou,eu vejo o rosto dele.'',Peter fala olhando para a pintura do Homem de Ferro ''Eu sinto muita saudade.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu também sinto.'',Happy fala ''Eu acho que o Tony não teria feito o que fez...''</strong>
</p><p>-O que que eu fiz?-,Tony pergunta.</p><p>-Na sua vida ou o que eles estão falando?-,Natasha pergunta -Porque se for da sua vida,bem eu tenho uma lista inteira.-,ela brinca.</p><p>Tony revira os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>''Se não soubesse que você estaria aqui,depois que partisse.''</strong>
</p><p>Tony rapidamente se levanta.</p><p>-Como assim partir?</p><p>Loki levanta a mão.</p><p>-Se sabe morrer,então provavelmente você morre.-,Thor lhe manda um olhar -O que?!Tô sendo sincero,ele que perguntou!</p><p>
  <strong>Homem Aranha dá um monte de giros,e etc....vocês viram o trailer,então nem vou falar o que ele faz.</strong>
</p><p>-Caramba...-,Rhodes murmura boquiaberto.</p><p>
  <strong>''Você vai ser o próximo Homem de Ferro?'',um dos guardas pergunta.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu não tenho tempo,tô muito ocupado fazendo o trabalho de vocês.''</strong>
</p><p>-Aiii,essa até eu senti.-,Scott diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Oooooooouuuu....'',os guardas dizem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Brincadeira,brincadeira....agora vão trabalhando direitinho ai,porque eu vou sair de férias!''</strong>
</p><p>-Essa é nova.</p><p>
  <strong>Sony</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Colombia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Marvel Studios</strong>
</p><p>-Eu ainda quero saber quem são eles.-,Steve diz.</p><p>-Sim,nem os meus dados sabem o que é.</p><p>
  <strong>''Nick Fury está te ligando.''</strong>
</p><p>-Por que está ligando pra ele?-,Scott pergunta.</p><p>Fury encolhe os ombros.</p><p>-Estranhooo-,Sam murmura.</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu não quero mesmo falar com o Nick Fury.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Atende logo!''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Por que?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''POrque se não falar com ele,eu vou e eu não quero falar com ele.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Peter rejeita a ligação.</strong>
</p><p>-Nossa ele ficou muito atrevido.-Scott brinca.</p><p>
  <strong>''Mandou o Nick Fury pra caixa postal?''</strong>
</p><p>-É o que parece.-,Clint diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu vou nessa!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Não se dá um perdido em Nicky Fury!''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MJ se aproxima.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Eai,trouxas.''</strong>
</p><p>-Ela é tão simpática.-,Sam diz sarcasticamente.</p><p>
  <strong>''A gente tava falando da viagem.'',Peter diz.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu to aqui em São Marco Polo...'',Flash diz,ele é interrompido por alguém batendo e seu saco.</strong>
</p><p>-Fiquei com um pouco de dó dele;-,Rhodes diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu acho que a MJ gosta de mim''</strong>
</p><p>-Como se ela gostasse de alguém.-,Scott zomba.</p><p>-Da um tempo Scott,todos sabemos que você só não gosta dela porque ela te da medo.-,Sam disse.</p><p>-E-ela n-n-n-ão- m-me dá m-em-me-do-ooo.-,Scott gagueja,os outros reviram os olhos.</p><p>Ele nunca vai admitir mesmo,então pra que tentar né.</p><p>
  <strong>''Isso me lembra quando eu me apaixonei....'',Ned é interrompido por um dardo em seu pescoço.</strong>
</p><p>-Essa parte a gente já viu.-,Wanda diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''É muito difícil falar com você,Homem-Aranha.''</strong>
</p><p>-Embora as falas tenha mudado um pouco.-,ela murmura pra si mesma.</p><p>
  <strong>''Esse é o Sr.Beck.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Teremos um bom uso pra você no meu mundo.''</strong>
</p><p>-No mundo dele?-,Natasha pergunta,ninguém responde.</p><p>
  <strong>''No seu mundo?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''O Beck é da Terra,mas não a nossa.O estalar dos dedos abriu um baraco em nossa dimensão.''</strong>
</p><p>-Isso não faz o menor sentido.-,Bucky diz.</p><p><strong>Fury e Maria Hill estão atirando em um monstro de areia</strong>.</p><p>-Que porra é essa?-,Sam pergunta.</p><p>-Olha que coincidência,você falou praticamente a mesma coisa no reagindo ao prieiro trailer.-Scott diz alegremente -Legal,né?-,Sam olha pra ele.</p><p>
  <strong>''Quer dizer que existe um multiverso?''</strong>
</p><p>-O que diabos é isso?-,Thor pergunta sussurrando ao irmão.</p><p>Loki encolhe os ombros.</p><p>
  <strong>''Temos um trabalho a fazer e você vem com a gente.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>EM BREVE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Vocês devem poder usar outro herói,que tal o Thor?''</strong>
</p><p>-Viu,gente,eu fui o primeiro que ele pensou.-,Thor diz se gabando jogando o cabelo pra trás.</p><p>
  <strong>''Fora da Terra.''</strong>
</p><p>-Isso não é sempre?-,Visão pergunta.</p><p>-Exceto quando ele está com a doutora Foster.-,Tony brinca,Thor cora.</p><p>
  <strong>''Capitã Marvel?''</strong>
</p><p>-Quem?</p><p>
  <strong>''Indisponível.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu só sou o amigo da vizinhança,o Homem-Aranha.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Moleque,se toca,você foi pro espaço!''</strong>
</p><p>-O QUE?!!!</p><p>
  <strong>''O que você quer,Peter?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu quero voltar a minha viagem com a garota que eu gosto,e dizer pra ela o que eu sinto.''</strong>
</p><p>-Ele tem bastante quedas,tipo uma hora ele tá afim da Liz e agora ele tá afim do Slenderman feminino.-,Scott diz -É cada uma,hein.</p><p>
  <strong>''Mj,eu...''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Sou o Homem-Aranha?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Não!É claro que eu não sou!''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''É que..é meio óbvio.''</strong>
</p><p>-Que jeito de descobrir,quem vai ser o próximo?O mundo inteiro?-,Tony diz sarcasticamente.</p><p>
  <strong>''Tem razão,você pode não estar pronto,mas isso é responsabilidade minha.Salvar o mundo exige sacrifício.As vezes,pessoas morrem.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Essa não.'',Peter murmura.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu sempre sinto que estou colocando o meus amigos em perigo...'',MJ,Ned e Betty correndo ''O mundo precisa do próximo homem de ferro.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Você vai comparecer ou não?'',Fury pergunta.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Um monstro de fogo persegue Peter.</strong>
</p><p>Scott levanta a mão.</p><p>-Quem aposta....</p><p>-SCOTT!!</p><p>
  <strong>HOMEM ARANHA LONGE DE CASA</strong>
</p><p>-Engraçado,o antes foi de volta ao lar e agora é longe de casa,isso não deveria ser ao contrário?-,Sam pergunta.</p><p>
  <strong>Uma avião.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Tenho que tirar vocês daqui,entrem no jato!''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Quem é você?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu trabalho com o Homem-Aranha.''</strong>
</p><p><strong>''Você trabalha pro Homem-Aranha?'',Flash pergunta</strong>.</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu trabalho com o Homem-Aranha,não pro Homem-Aranha!!!''</strong>
</p><p>-Sério,em uma situação dessas ele se preocupa com isso?-,Natasha diz.</p><p>
  <strong>O jato explode.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Novo plano!''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4 DE JULHO NOS CINEMAS</strong>
</p><p>-Hoje é que dia?-,T'Challa diz.</p><p>-Como eu disse na história anterior,não olhem pra mim.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-E como eu também disse na história anterior....-Natasha começa calmamente -NINGUÉM PERGUNTOU PRA VOCÊ,IDIOTA!!!</p><p>-Agressiva.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Continuo ou paro?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sugestões vão ser apreciadas,porque eu realmente não tenho muita ideia.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deadpool 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>N/A:Esse trailer foi pedido pelo usuário Blue_is_Better,que falou que eu não faria desse trailer,e isso foi o motivo por qual eu fiz :)  Então...aproveitem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>20 CENTURY FOX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Deadpool aparece no beco correndo,e gritando:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Liga o carro!Liga o carro!''</strong>
</p><p>-Só eu sinto que...-,Scott começa,mas é interrompido.</p><p>-Que vai dar merda.-,todos falaram ao mesmo tempo zombando,Scott faz beicinho.</p><p>-Quando vocês fazem,faz parecer ridículo.</p><p>
  <strong>Então ele pula quebrando a janela traseira.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Aaaaa...'',então o carro começa a andar,com os caras atirando.</strong>
</p><p>-Eu fico pensando no que ele fez pra isso.-,Steve diz pensativo.</p><p>
  <strong>''Uhhuuuu!''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Tá só na vida boa né,Deadpool?''</strong>
</p><p>-Mas que nome é esse?-,Rhodes pergunta.</p><p>-Nome meio ridículo.-,Visão diz.</p><p>-Você nem pode falar nada.-,Sam diz.</p><p>-Receio que não seja  minha culpa e sim do Sr.Odinson.-,Visão diz -Já que ele escolheu o nome.</p><p>-Uma coisa que todos nós nos arrependemos até hoje.-,Tony diz.</p><p>-E isso tudo foi culpa do Bruce,porque foi ele que disse pra deixar o Thor escolher.-,Natasha diz,Thor parece ofendido.</p><p>-Eu não dou nomes ruins!</p><p>-Sim,claro.-,todos dizem sarcasticamente.</p><p>
  <strong>''Sempre chutando o balde...'',cena mostra Deadpool  chutando um cara,dando uma cambalhota e depois levanta...</strong>
</p><p>-Ele gosta de passar por vidros,hein.-,Bucky diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Coxas fortes.'',ele dando outra cambalhota,e ele está usando salto.</strong>
</p><p>-Tá isso já ficou estranho.-,Bruce diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Namorada bonita.'',ele chegando em casa sem a máscara.</strong>
</p><p>-Prefiro ele com a máscara.-,Wanda diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Desculpa o atraso,eu estava juntando todo o gluten do mundo e jogando no espaço pra não fazer mal a gente nunca mais.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vanessa sorri.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Vai,me beija com vontade,Red.'',ela diz pulando nele,com as pernas em volta da cintura dele.</strong>
</p><p>-Queria que a Pepper fosse assim.-,Tony murmura,Rhodes balança a cabeça com a fala de seu amigo.</p><p>
  <strong>MARVEL</strong>
</p><p>-De novo não.-,Tony geme de aborrecimento.</p><p>-Se ele também é da Marvel,então por que a gente nunca viu ele?-,T'Challa pergunta.</p><p>-Talvez seja por que ele é daqueles mundos lá alguma coisa verso.-,Thor disse.</p><p>Todos parecem pensar sobre isso.</p><p>
  <strong>Cable aparece.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Mas quem é esse doido?''</strong>
</p><p>-Eu já gostei desse cara.-,Clint diz.</p><p>-Quem o doido ou o de vermelho?-,Scott pergunta.</p><p>-O de vermelho,óbvio!</p><p>
  <strong>''Meu nome é Cable,vim levar o garoto.'',um garoto com roupa de prisão amarela e uma coleira no pescoço.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''O garoto?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Saia ou morra.'',Cable diz,ele e Deadpool começam a lutar.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DO MESMO ESTÚDIO DE </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>VESTIDA PARA CASAR</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>E</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DIABO VESTE PRADA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Crianças nos dão a chance de ser melhores do que nós somos.''</strong>
</p><p>-O Tony sabe bem disso,né IronDad?-,Steve diz.</p><p>Tony revira os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>''Ele precisa de você.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Você é bem mais esperta do eu pareço.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cable pula de um prédio.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu não vou deixar o Cable matar o moleque,mas sozinho não vai rolar.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>É mostrado Deadpool andando de moto,depois a velhinha cega apontando uma arma,Colossus com a mão de Wade na bunda dele e depois ele cutucando o nariz de Negasonic.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''A parada é a seguinte,a gente vai formar um grupo maneiro...''</strong>
</p><p>-Olha ele tentando dar uma de Fury.-,Tony brinca,Fury revira os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>''Nosso grupo vai ser vanguardista,de gênero neutro.Vão chamar a gente  de X-Force.''</strong>
</p><p>-Esse nome não já existe?-,Bruce pergunta.</p><p>-Não,existe X-Man.-,Rhodes responde.</p><p>
  <strong>''Isso ai não é meio plágio,não?'',uma mulher pergunta.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Você tá certíssima.'',ele confirma</strong>
</p><p>-E ele nem liga pra isso.</p><p>
  <strong>''E agora,solta o som.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Música começa a tocar.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A SEGUNDA VEZ</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mostra Deadpool atirando,lutando com espadas.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>É SEMPRE MELHOR</strong>
</p><p>-Foram o que disseram,mas olha pra gente.O Ultron não foi muito bom.-,Natasha diz.</p><p>-Mas,foi ai que eu apareci.-,Visão diz.</p><p>-É exatamente por isso.-,Sam disse.</p><p>
  <strong>Deadpool ataca caras de branco com um tijolo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Fala pra mim que pegou isso em câmera lenta.''</strong>
</p><p>-O se pegou.</p><p>
  <strong>Deadpool sai de um caixão e começa a atirar.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Fazer o certo é zuada.'',ele é atropelado,um monte de luta acontece.</strong>
</p><p>-Já vi que vai ser bom esse filme.-,Clint diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Mas se for pra lutar pelo certo,as vezes tem que jogar sujo.''</strong>
</p><p>-Eu não acho que era esse o ditado.-,Steve.</p><p>-Não existe ditado assim.-,Scott diz,então ele para pra pensar -Existe?</p><p>
  <strong>''Por isso o coque samurai é o novo topete sertanejo.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Cara,eu devia ter terminado a faculdade.'',a mulher diz.</strong>
</p><p>-Não discordando aqui!</p><p>
  <strong>DEADPOOL 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''A hyepe da parada é muito real.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Provavelmente nem vão fazer o 3.''</strong>
</p><p>-Gosto do jeito que eles quebram a quarta parede.-,Wanda diz.</p><p>FANS: Nós também!</p><p>
  <strong>''É,mais pra que para no 2.'',ai eles riem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BREVE NOS CINEMAS</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Qual é o próximo?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I AM IRON MAN (RAP)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="highlighted-text">
  <strong>Não é tão ruim estar à deriva no espaço<br/>Sem perspectiva de resgate</strong>
</p><p>-É, na verdade,é ótimo.-,Scott disse sarcasticamente.</p><p>
  <strong>Falta um dia pra que o ar se acabe</strong>
</p><p>-Melhor ainda.-,ele diz de novo sarcasticamente.</p><p>
  <strong>Mas antes da morte, quero que eles saibam<br/>Quem foi Tony Stark</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Desde criança, uma mente brilhante</strong>
</p><p>-Ahh ótimo,até o rap se gaba.-,Natasha diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Todos sabem quem é Tony Stark</strong>
</p><p>-Tem gente que só conhece o homem de ferro.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-E ele é quem,o idiota?-,Sam fala.</p><p>Scott faz uma cara de surpreso,como se tivesse acabado de descobrir,mas rapidamente tenta disfarçar.</p><p>-Sim,mas tem gente que não sabe o nome dele.-,ele diz timidamente.</p><p>-Tipo você?-,Clint pergunta.</p><p>-Nãooooo,magina......Eu sabia o nome dele!!-,Scott diz,mentira clara em sua voz.</p><p>Tony revira os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>Podem dizer que eu sou arrogante</strong>
</p><p>-Eufemismo do ano.-,Wanda diz.</p><p>
  <strong>É que eu sou um dos mais gênios da humanidade</strong>
</p><p>-E o que isso tem haver com a arrogância?-,Steve pergunta.</p><p>-Isso é óbvio,encheram muito o ego dele.-,Rhodes explica.</p><p>-Ahhhhhh..-,todos dizem,exceto o Tony que parece ofendido.</p><p>
  <strong>Rico porquê vendo as armas mais fortes<br/>Tenho tudo que quero, eu sou um visionário<br/>Mas não existe dinheiro que conforte<br/>A perda dos meu pais num acidente de carro</strong>
</p><p>Bucky encolhe em seco.</p><p>
  <strong>É melhor ser temido ou respeitado?</strong>
</p><p>-É uma boa pergunta.-,Thor diz com a mão no queixo.</p><p>
  <strong>Por estrangeiros eu fui sequestrado<br/>Minha própria bomba explodiu do meu lado<br/>Deixando meu peito cheio de estilhaços</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yinsen não pude salvá-lo</strong>
</p><p>Tony olha pra baixo.</p><p>
  <strong>A morte de inocentes, eu não mais tolero<br/>Daquela caverna eu saí transformado<br/>Super-herói: Homem de Ferro</strong>
</p><p>-Não foi a mídia que inventou esse nome?-,Bruce pergunta.</p><p>-Sim,mas acabou ficando.-,Tony diz encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>
  <strong>Na minha conta subindo bilhões<br/>Enquanto milhões de vidas são tiradas</strong>
</p><p>-Exatamente.-,Wanda diz mandando um olhar pra ele.</p><p>-Você me odeia,já entendi.</p><p>
  <strong>Isso me torna parte dos vilões<br/>Então não posso mais vender essas armas</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Muitos querem ter o que eu tenho<br/>Mulheres, fama e dinheiro<br/>Não é só por ser um herdeiro<br/>É que eu já nasci um gênio</strong>
</p><p>-E voltou o ego.-,T'Challa diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Vários tentaram me copiar<br/>E até me culpavam pelas suas dores</strong>
</p><p>Tony olha pra Wanda com um olhar  de satisfação.</p><p>Wanda revira os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>Mas ninguém foi capaz de me superar<br/>Defendo a Terra, sou um dos Vingadores</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Destinado à proteger o mundo<br/>Aceitei ajudar nessa iniciativa<br/>Até que o Loki devolva o cubo<br/>Fique fora do caminho, turista</strong>
</p><p>Loki revira os olhos bufando,enquanto murmurava:</p><p>-Começou....</p><p>
  <strong>O que sobra sem a armadura?<br/>Sou gênio, playboy e bilionário</strong>
</p><p>Steve balança a cabeça exasperado,enquanto bufa.</p><p>
  <strong>Roges, você não é especial<br/>Tudo que é veio de um mero frasco</strong>
</p><p>Steve suspira de aborrecimento.</p><p>
  <strong>Somos os mais poderosos da Terra<br/>Loki, não adianta usar nenhum truque<br/>Não há formas de vencer essa guerra<br/>Você tem um exército, temos o Hulk!</strong>
</p><p>-Como eu posso esquecer.-,Loki diz.</p><p>Bruce parece envergonhado.</p><p>
  <strong>Um míssil se aproxima<br/>E Nova York vai ser destruída</strong>
</p><p>-Eu lembro dessa parte.-,Thor diz casualmente,como se nada acontecesse.</p><p>
  <strong>Impedi-lo alguém precisa<br/>Talvez seja uma viagem só de ida</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tudo se apaga no meio do espaço<br/>Pepper, irei sem uma despedida<br/>Mas o portal precisa ser fechado<br/>E pra salvar o mundo eu darei minha vida</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Um gênio, um playboy<br/>Cruzando o céu de vermelho e amarelo<br/>Um guerreiro, super-herói<br/>O maior Vingador, eu sou o Homem de Ferro</strong>
</p><p>Os vingadores zombam.</p><p>-Maior vingador?-,Natasha zomba -HELLOOOO,eu sou a MAIOR vingadora!-,ela diz jogando o cabelo pra trás.</p><p>-Desculpa,mas eu sou um DEUS,eu sou o maior  vingador. -,Thor diz.</p><p>-Eu que sou,aceita que dói menos.-,Tony diz.</p><p>-Eu nunca erro um alvo!!!</p><p>-TEM UMA PRIMEIRA VEZ PRA TUDO!-,uma voz aleatória diz,os  vingadores rapidamente param a discussão.</p><p>-Quem  disse isso?-,Clint pergunta.</p><p>-Ahh,foi o Geraldo,ele é uma criança que a Shield treina.-,Fury explica,um garoto de onze anos ao lado dele acena.</p><p>Todos ficam sem graça por uns segundos,até voltarem a discutir.</p><p>-Eu consigo virar o Hulk!Eu sou claramente o maior vingador!-,Bruce diz.</p><p>Natasha revira os olhos,antes de pegar de baixo de banco uma arma de paintball e acertar em todos os vingadores,que agora olham-a incrédulos.</p><p>Ela joga o cabelo pra trás.</p><p>-Beijos,bebê,vingadores machistas não passarão!!!</p><p>
  <strong>Eu vou lutar pelo bem<br/>Não importa contra quem<br/>Nossa Terra vingarei<br/>I am Iron Man</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eu vou lutar pelo bem<br/>Não importa contra quem<br/>Nossa Terra vingarei<br/>I am Iron Man</strong>
</p><p>-Depois da briguinha deles,estragou já o refrão.-,Scott sussurra para Sam,que assente.</p><p>
  <strong>Uma missão em Sokóvia<br/>Me fez enxergar que a Terra não está mais segura<br/>Ultron é a nossa melhor aposta<br/>O planeta precisa de uma armadura</strong>
</p><p>-Esse plano não deu muito certo,hein.-,Sam diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Eu só queria trazer proteção<br/>Algo que protegesse o mundo todo<br/>Mas eu errei na minha decisão<br/>E minha ambição fez nascer esse monstro</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ultron deseja nossa extinção</strong>
</p><p>-Então era por isso que ele estava nos atacando.-,Natasha diz com uma falsa voz de descoberta.</p><p>
  <strong>Diz que precisamos de uma evolução<br/>Não te criei pra tomar essa decisão<br/>Junior, assim parte o meu coração</strong>
</p><p>Nós precisamos de supervisão</p><p>-Não a gente não faz!-,Steve diz.</p><p>-Já começou a treta.-,Scott sussurra pra Sam.</p><p>-Não já tinha começado com aquele negócio do vingador?-,Sam pergunta,Scott para pra pensar.</p><p>
  <strong>Não aguento mais causar destruição<br/>Steve, aceite essa opção<br/>O tratado é a melhor solução</strong>
</p><p>-Não,não é.-,o time Cap diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Como tem coragem de dizer que não?<br/>Depois do que vimos na televisão<br/>Isso resultou na nossa divisão<br/>Você vai pra prisão, desista Capitão!</strong>
</p><p>-Aguento isso o dia todo.-,Steve diz.</p><p>-Como se a gente não soubesse.-,Wanda diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Saia de perto agora, Falcão<br/>Visão, como pode errar esse tiro?</strong>
</p><p>-Sinto muito,senhor.</p><p>
  <strong>Por sua culpa, Rhodes foi ao chão<br/>Eu quase perdi o meu melhor amigo</strong>
</p><p>-Essa parte é meio estranha,já que você estava de armadura e não pode mais andar praticamente,e o Tony que caiu do espaço e eu não vejo ele com muleta.-,Natasha diz.</p><p>-Pra que agredir?-,Rhodes pergunta.</p><p>
  <strong>Rogers também era um dos meus amigos<br/>Só me responde: Você sabia?<br/>Que Bucky não passava de assassino<br/>E que tinha matado a minha família?</strong>
</p><p>-Pra sua informação,não,eu não sabia.</p><p>
  <strong>Pelo menos se lembra deles?<br/>Do Soldado Invernal vou arrancar o braço<br/>Capitão, esse escudo não te pertence<br/>Não tem mais permissão para carregá-lo</strong>
</p><p>-Ele fez pra mim.</p><p>-Picolé,shhhh,tem gente querendo escutar.</p><p>Steve revira os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>Do espaço<br/>Surge um novo desafio<br/>E um mago<br/>Diz que o universo está em perigo</strong>
</p><p>-Isso não é sempre?-,Rhodes diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Tantos matou<br/>Buscando as joias do Infinito</strong>
</p><p>Loki fica tenso rapidamente.</p><p>
  <strong>Cuidado<br/>O Thanos está vindo</strong>
</p><p>-Que merda.-,Loki sussurra.</p><p>
  <strong>E num estalar de dedos<br/>Todos começaram a desaparecer<br/>E Peter tão pequeno<br/>Chorando em meus braços me disse: Eu não quero morrer</strong>
</p><p>Tony fica boquiaberto e tenso.</p><p>Silêncio.</p><p>Até que....</p><p>-Finalzinho meio tenso,né?-,Scott diz tentando aliviar o clima.</p><p>O máximo que ele consegue,são os olhares irritados.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Então....KUDOS!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Morbius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>N/A:Gente,não sei se vocês estão sabendo,mas hoje (13/1) lançou o teaser do filme Morbius,que nos quadrinhos é um dos vilões do nosso querido amigo da vizinhança.o Homem-Aranha.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eu não sei se esse vilão aparecerá no Universo Cinematográfico,mas se no caso,só deixando nossos vingadores bem avisados.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Michael,eu conheço você desde que você era uma  criança.'',uma voz masculina diz.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Flashbacks de um menino de muleta andando,e um outro grupo vindo em direção a ele.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Por favor!!!'',o menino grita,enquanto os outros garotos batem nele.</strong>
</p><p>-Coitado.-,Natasha diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Você tem um dom.''</strong>
</p><p>-Hoje em dia,quem não tem?-,Clint pergunta,os outros olham pra ele -O que?-,mais olhares.</p><p>Scott dá três tapinhas em sua costa.</p><p>-Eu sei como é cara.</p><p>
  <strong>''Sempre teve.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aplausos.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Se  houver uma cura para sua doença,você vai descobrir.''</strong>
</p><p>-O que será que ele tem?-,Scott pergunta.</p><p>-Duhhhm,deve ser o problema com a perna.-,Sam diz.</p><p>-É pode ser...-,Scott respondeu pensativo.</p><p>
  <strong>Sony</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Colombia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Em associação com a Marvel</strong>
</p><p>-Isso é estranho.-,Steve diz.</p><p>-O que?-,Bucky pergunta.</p><p>-Os filmes antes que tinham haver com a Marvel,não aparecia em associação.-,Steve diz.</p><p>-Talvez seja porque está associado a ela.-,Clint sugere.</p><p>-É mais,o que isso significa?</p><p>
  <strong>''Era pra eu ter morrido há anos.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Por que continuo aqui,se não for pra consertar isso?'',ele dando uma injeção na garota doente ''Tenho uma doença rara  do sangue e meu tempo está se esgotando.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ele puxa o que parece ser uma cópia de uma gaveta,com um morcego,que eu presumo estar morto,dentro.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Está pode ser minha última chance.''</strong>
</p><p>-Ahhh ótimo,ele quer virar Batman.-,Scott diz bufando,os outros reviram os olhos com a piada -Ele não entende que não pode fazer isso,ai que o próximo filme do Batman vai lucrar mesmo.</p><p>Sam coloca a mão no seu ombro.</p><p>-Cara,para.....por favor.</p><p>
  <strong>''Você planeja alguma coisa.O que é?'',uma voz feminina pergunta.</strong>
</p><p>-Como se ele fosse falar.-,Wanda zomba.</p><p>
  <strong>''Não é exatamente legal.'',o helicóptero pousa,ele saiu dele.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Não quero que você sofra mais do que sofreu.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Uma faca.</strong>
</p><p>Scott abre a boca.</p><p>Natasha aponta pra ele com um olhar raivoso.</p><p>-Scott,nem se atreva!!!</p><p>Ele ergue as mãos,sinal de rendição.</p><p>-O que eu fiz?</p><p>-Nada,você só ia falar ''só eu sinto que vai dar merda.'',-,Wanda zomba,junto com os outros que na fala de Scott dizem junto com ela.</p><p>Scott faz beicinho.</p><p>-Vocês estragaram minha frase.</p><p>
  <strong>''Isso pode ser a cura.'',ele diz cortando a mão.</strong>
</p><p>-Isso me lembra The Vampire Diaries.-,Scott diz,todos viram a cabeça lentamente pra ele.</p><p>-O que isso tem haver com Vampire Diaries?-,Fury pergunta.</p><p>-E que eles cortavam a mão toda hora.-,ele explica.</p><p>
  <strong>Um bando de morcegos vem em sua direção,quando ele levanta o braço.Os morcegos se amontoam na sua mão cortada,seu grito abafado.</strong>
</p><p>-Parece que eles vão comer a mão dele.-,Bruce diz.</p><p>-Morcegos comem carne?-,Scott pergunta sussurrando para Sam,que encolhe os ombros.</p><p>-Não sei.</p><p>
  <strong>''A que custo?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ele bate no vidro,rachaduras se iniciam.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DO MESMO ESTÚDIO DE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HOMEM ARANHA:DE VOLTA AO LAR,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HOMEM ARANHA:LONGE DE CASA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>E </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>VENOM</strong>
</p><p>-Nunca ouvi falar.-,Tony diz.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''É um dos vilões do homem aranha.'',a escritora explica.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>-Os vilões agora tem filmes?Nossa que evolução.-,Scott diz.</p><p><strong>''Michael..'',morcegos estão o cercando na cela de vidro  ''O que tá acontecendo?'',ela deita ele na cam</strong>a.</p><p>-É o que queremos saber.-,Rhodes diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu estava morrendo.'',ele explica ''E me sinto  mais vivo do que nunca.'',ele diz levantando alguma coisa,que provavelmente é pesada ''Mais forte e mais rápido.'',ele diz pegando rapidamente um tipo de bola vermelha,depois mostra ele dando saltos e um fumaça roxa.</strong>
</p><p>-Mais que porra tá acontecendo?-,Sam murmura.</p><p>-Olha a língua.-,Steve diz,embora chocado com a cena.</p><p>
  <strong>Carros.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Com habilidade de usar ecolocalização.''</strong>
</p><p>-O que é isso?-,Scott pergunta sussurrando,Sam revira os olhos e balança a cabeça exasperado.</p><p>
  <strong>Seus olhos tem uma mudança de cor,algo emanou dele..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Um navio.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''E uma ânsia  avassaladora  de beber sangue.''</strong>
</p><p>-Vampire diaries...-,Scott murmura cantando.</p><p>Sam revira os olhos.</p><p>-Você tem que parar de assistir essas coisas.</p><p>
  <strong>Caras com armas.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ele rosna, atacando os caras.</strong>
</p><p>-Selvagem...</p><p>
  <strong>''Até que ponto podemos ir....'',policiais,cara de terno ''[..] pra concertar o que está quebrado?''</strong>
</p><p>-Tenho que admitir,não entendi absolutamente nada.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-E quando você faz?-,Clint pergunta.</p><p>
  <strong>Mais tiros.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ele levantando a cabeça e gritando.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Até o remédio.'',cara de branco correndo desesperado,e depois não está mais lá ''Ser pior que a doença.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morbius é mostrado,ele rosna.</strong>
</p><p>-Ai que nojo.-,Wanda diz cobrindo os olhos.</p><p>-Isso me lembra um lobisomem,não sei por que.-,Scott diz.</p><p>Sam olha pra ele.</p><p>-Sério?</p><p>-Sim,aqueles de Teen Wolf.</p><p>
  <strong>MORBIUS </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Michael Morbius,cansou de ser o cara bonzinho?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''O que há,doutor?'',o doutor sorri.</strong>
</p><p>-Esse não é?-,Tony pergunta estreitando os olhos.</p><p>-Sim,é.-,Visão responde.</p><p>-Mas,o que diabos ele está fazendo lá?-,Rhodes pergunta.</p><p>-Eu não sei....</p><p>
  <strong>BREVE NOS CINEMAS</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Não sei se repararam, mas essa história já foi escrita, na verdade todas foram, até a do Far From Home,que vai ser postada também aqui.<br/>A unica que está ainda em andamento é Rogues Watching, gosta de DC? Vai lá conferir.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Venom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Até que aquele trailer lá foi legalzinho.-,Thor diz.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Sério,eu não pensei que iam gostar.Já que ele é um dos vilões do Homem-Aranha.'',a escritora diz.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>-O QUE?!</p><p>-Como assim ''vilões do Homem Aranha''?-,Tony pergunta.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Quer dizer que os criadores fizeram-o um vilão do Homem Aranha.''</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>-Isso é sacanagem.-,Tony diz.</p><p>-Por que?-,Scott pergunta.</p><p>-Por que?-,Tony zomba -Ahh pode ser só o fato do cara beber sangue,você me escutou?BEBER SANGUE!Ai vai lá,o Peter joga uma teia,e o cara dá pula nele e bebe o seu sangue.Já tô até imaginando.</p><p>-Depois sou eu que viajo na maionese.-,Scott murmura.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Se acalmem,porque a gente vai ver outro trailer.''</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>-Qual agora?-,Loki pergunta.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Venom.''</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Tony levanta a cabeça exasperado.</p><p>-Ahh ótimo,outro vilão do Homem Aranha.</p><p>
  <strong>''Obrigado por nos trazer a este momento.Um momento que muito de nós...'',um tipo de pote de vidro com uma coisa preta,carros  ''[..]sempre sonhamos.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Um porta se abre,mostrando dois potes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''A história começa hoje.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sony</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Colombia</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Em associação com a Marvel</strong>
</p><p>-De novo isso.-,Steve diz bufando.</p><p>
  <strong>Uma moto.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Um restaurante.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Você trabalha pra um cara do mal.'',Eddie diz.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu não,a minha empresa.'',Anne responde.</strong>
</p><p>-Eu não acho que isso ajude.</p><p>
  <strong>Carlton Drake é mostrado.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Vai se comportar amanhã?''</strong>
</p><p>-Parece você e a Pepper.-,Rhodes diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Já falei que vou fazer o meu trabalho.'',Eddie responde.</strong>
</p><p>-É idêntico!E ela é até loira!</p><p>
  <strong>Ponte de São Francisco.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Sou repórter.Sigo gente que não quer ser seguida.''</strong>
</p><p>-Isso explica muita coisa.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-Como o que?-,Sam pergunta.</p><p>Scott bufa.</p><p>-Cara,vocês combinaram isso?Porque toda fala que eu digo,você estraga ela.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-Não é minha culpa que você só fala abobrinha.-,Sam diz.</p><p>-Concordo plenamente.-,Clint diz.</p><p>-Isso não tava no roteiro.-,Scott diz,eles riem.</p><p>
  <strong>''Fale das alegações de recrutar os mais vulneráveis para testes que matam pessoas.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Pode ir.''</strong>
</p><p>Scott abre a boca, depois fecha,abre de novo e fecha.</p><p>-Se esqueceu sua fala,né?-,Sam pergunta tentando segurar a risada.</p><p>-Não...-,Scott tenta mentir -Sim!</p><p>-CORTA!-,uma voz grita -Qual é,Lang?</p><p>-Foi mal!-,Scott grita de volta.</p><p>Alguém traz o roteiro pra Scott.</p><p>-Tá,já decorei.-,ele diz.</p><p>A mulher sai.</p><p>-AÇÃO!</p><p>Scott abre a boca,fecha,abre de novo e fecha.</p><p>-Eu juro que não tô fazendo de propósito.</p><p>-CORTA!</p><p>
  <strong>''Acabou,Sr.Brock.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Isso é uma ameaça?'',Eddie pergunta,os caras levando ele pra fora.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie andando pela rua.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Precisa aprender a sumir de vista.Sou bom nisso.'',ele está no mercado ''Mas você é péssima,seja quem for.''</strong>
</p><p>-Estragou o auto-estima da mulher.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-Olha ele lembrou a fala!-,alguém da produção brinca.</p><p>Todos do cinema e da produção riem,exceto Scott.</p><p>-Vocês são hilários.</p><p>
  <strong>''Trabalho na fundação Life  Foundation e preciso da sua ajuda.'',a mulher diz ''Descobrimos algo que chamamos de simbionte.'',o homem cai ''Carlton Drake acredita na união do humano e simbionte é a chave para a nossa evolução.'',o homem amarrado grita.</strong>
</p><p>-Sinistro.-,Sam murmura.</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie anda pelos corredores,a mulher pula nele.</strong>
</p><p>-Gente,o que é isso?Ela tá possuída?-,Rhodes pergunta em choque.</p><p>
  <strong>O alarme começa a tocar.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie corre,entra na sua casa,toma os remédios .</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu tô muito doente.'',seus olhos ficam uma cor azul  '''Ando ouvindo uma voz''.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Eddie.''</strong>
</p><p>-Claramente tá possuído.</p><p>
  <strong>''Você não é real,tá na minha cabeça.'',batem na porta,homens entram.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Vai devolver a propriedade do senhor Drake.'',uma gosma sai do braço de Eddie.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Não tenho-'',outra vez,e sai várias vezes acabando com os caras ''Por que a gente faria isso?''</strong>
</p><p>-Porque vocês são vilões,duhhh.-,Scott diz.</p><p>
  <strong>EM BREVE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie liga a moto.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Drones atrás dele.</strong>
</p><p>-Já tô vendo que vai ter ação.-,Clint diz.</p><p>-É preciso mesmo legendar o óbvio?-,Scott pergunta dando uma de filósofo.</p><p>-Cala a boca,o esquecedor de fala!!</p><p>Scott faz beicinho.</p><p>
  <strong>''Só vai ficar se só fizer mal a gente má.''</strong>
</p><p>-Ele não tem mais cara de vilão.-,Bruce diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''E eu digo que a gente vai fazer o que quisermos.'',Eddie é empurrado na parede,a força o segura ''Fechado?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Carros virando.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ASSUMA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie corre,carro seguindo ele,árvore destruída.</strong>
</p><p>-Coitadinha da árvore.-,Scott diz em empatia.</p><p>Todos olham pra ele.</p><p>-Nem olham pra mim,tava no roteiro!</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Como se você se importasse.'',a escritora resmunga.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><strong>''Tá disposto a sacrificar....</strong>''</p><p>
  <strong>SEU LADO</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie pulando da janela,homens atirando.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''O que você mais ama?''</strong>
</p><p>-Ai que intenso.-,Natasha diz.</p><p>
  <strong>ANTI-HERÓI</strong>
</p><p>-Não era vilão?-,T'Challa pergunta.</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie gritando,Venom aparecendo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pessoas no escritório correndo e caindo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Você devia estar morto de medo.''</strong>
</p><p>-Meio egocêntrico,não?-,Scott diz.</p><p>
  <strong>A moto salta.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Você é o que?''</strong>
</p><p>-Exatamente  o que eu quero saber.-,Tony diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Nós....'',Eddie se transforma no Venom.</strong>
</p><p>-O Peter tá morto.-,Clint diz.</p><p>-Nem me fale-,Tony responde.</p><p>
  <strong>''[..]somos Venom.'',o cara grita,Venom mostra a língua.</strong>
</p><p>-Gente,primeiro o cara se muta com um morcego.-,Scott diz se referindo ao trailer anterior -E agora é a merda de um lagarto?!!!!!</p><p>-Olha onde o mundo foi parar.-,Steve murmura.</p><p>
  <strong>VENOM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BREVE NOS CINEMAS</strong>
</p><p>-Bem.....cadê o corta?</p><p>-CORTA!!!</p><p>-Finalmente!-,Scott se levanta -Eu tenho que fazer xixi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Querem mais desses momentos quebra a quarta parede,você pode chamar assim?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. O que a Escritora Não Mostra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Quem tá pronto pra reagir?!-,MJ disse animada chegando no set,ela estava toda arrumada e com um copo de café na mão e com óculos escuros.</p><p>-Set errado!!-,Sam grita do assento dele,lá no fundo.</p><p>Ela bufa.</p><p>-Não me culpe,essa merda é tudo igual!-,ela diz saindo.</p><p>////////////////////</p><p>A câmera foca em Natasha,que está com um celular na mão e com fones de ouvido.</p><p>Ela balança a cabeça enquanto canta.</p><p>-<strong><em>''We are Heroes,heroes inthe darkest times.When there is no light.Oh ,oh, oh....''</em></strong></p><p>A câmera vira para Scott que está com a testa franzida.</p><p>//////////////////</p><p>-Gente...-,Wanda diz virando uma página da sua G Magazine -Foi uma boa ideia mesmo comprar isso aqui.</p><p>-Não falei?-,Natasha pergunta.</p><p>-Devia ter feito isso a séculos.-,Wanda diz,lá nas fileiras de baixo os homens olha pra elas estranhos.</p><p>//////////////////</p><p>-Ahhh Visão,a gente devia ter feito isso antes.-,Wanda geme,enquanto  ela e Visão estão se beijando brutalmente.</p><p>-Concordo.-,ele diz,devolvendo o beijo,ele está em sua forma humana(aquela que apareceu em guerra infinita).</p><p>A porta do pequeno armário se abre para revelar Clint,que quando vê a cena rapidamente se vira cobrindo os olhos.</p><p>-Aii credo,gente,façam isso no banheiro!Não na despensa!!!!</p><p>////////////////</p><p>
  <strong>*Wanda depois do término*</strong>
</p><p>Wanda debaixo da pia do banheiro,ouvindo música,enquanto chora e bebe o vinho direto da garrafa.</p><p>-''<strong>(Wake me up)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Wake me up inside</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(I can’t wake up)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wake me up inside</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Save me)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Call my name and save me from the dark</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Wake me up)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bid my blood to run</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(I can’t wake up)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Before I come undone</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Save me)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Save me from the nothing I’ve become</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now that I know what I’m without</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You can’t just leave me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Breathe into me and make me real</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bring me to life...''</strong>
</p><p>Dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro,Natasha franze a testa.</p><p>////////////////////////////</p><p>-Eu tô entendiado.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-Não posso ajudar em nada.-,Sam diz.</p><p>-Mas,tem alguma ideia pra gastar tempo?</p><p>Sam olha pra ele pensativo.</p><p>
  <strong>*5 Minutos Depois*</strong>
</p><p>Clint chega a sala pra ver Scott e Sam fazendo como se fosse um toque com a mão.</p><p>E eles estavam cantando,Clint começa a gravar.</p><p>-Popai foi a feira,não tinha o que comprar,comprou uma cadeira pra Olivia se sentar,a Olivia se sentou a cadeira esborrachou.Coitadinha da Olivia,foi parar no corredor,corredor estava sujo de poera,coitadinha da Olivia foi parar na geladeira,geladeira estava suja,suja de mingau,coitadinha da Olivia foi parar no hospital[....]''</p><p>/////////////////////////</p><p>T'Challa chega em Fury.</p><p>-Fury,não é?-,ele pergunta.</p><p>-Sim.-,Fury responde,embora esteja animado que a realeza esteja falando com ele.</p><p>-Okay.Fury,já pensou em participar de piratas do caribe?-,o humor de Fury cai rapidamente.</p><p>-Ha,ha.....hilário.</p><p>/////////////////////</p><p>-Star Wars é uma merda!-,Tony diz.</p><p>-Sério?-,Natasha pergunta.</p><p>-SIm.-,Tony responde.</p><p>-Por que eu tenho alguém aqui que descorda.-,ela diz,a porta se abre.</p><p>-Eai,Sr.Stark,o que você falou sobre Star Wars?</p><p>Tony olha pra Natasha,que tem um sorriso de satisfação,estreitando os olhos.</p><p>-Boa,Romanoff.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Espero que tenham gostado,vocês querem mais de ''O que a Escritora não mostra''?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Guardiões da Galáxia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="clearfix">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="texto-capitulo">
            <p></p>
            <div class="texto">
              <p>
                <strong>''Venho da Terra,um planeta de foras da lei.''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-Bem....isso não é mentira.-,Scott diz.</p>
              <p>-Tirando as pessoas dessa sala,você pensaria em quem?-,Sam pergunta com um sorriso de satisfação.</p>
              <p>Scott devolve o sorriso.</p>
              <p>-Bonnie e Clyde.-,ele responde.</p>
              <p>Sam perde seu sorriso.</p>
              <p>-Tá,essa foi boa.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Meu nome é Peter Quill.''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-A galáxia está cheia de Peters,sério vocês precisam de mais criatividades pra nomes.-Bruce  disse.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Mas talvez você me conheça por outro nome:''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-Quer ver,vai vir um nome super maneiro.-,Scott diz.</p>
              <p>
                <strong> ''Senhor das Estrelas.''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-Me enganei.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Quem?''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-Viu até o cara não sabe quem é.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Senhor das Estrelas,fora da lei lendário.Pessoal?'',ninguém sabe quem ele é ''Esqueça.''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-Nada constrangedor.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>O cara atira nele,Peter desvia.Ele coloca a sua máscara e sai correndo.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>MARVEL STUDIOS</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-Tô sentindo um pouco de falta da DC agora.-,Steve diz.</p>
              <p>-Por que?Ela é uma das concorrentes.-,Bucky diz.</p>
              <p>-Sei lá,eu só sinto que se eu ver mais um sinal da Marvel eu vou passar mal.-,Steve explica,depois de um tempo -Isso não deve fazer menor sentido,né?</p>
              <p>-Na verdade faz....isso faz sentido em não fazer absolutamente nenhum sentido.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>Nave espacial.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Então aqui estamos:um ladrão,dois bandidos..''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-Tá,vamos ignorar o fato que o guaxinim está com uma arma.-,Natasha diz.</p>
              <p>-Aquilo ali é uma árvore?-,Clint pergunta estreitando os olhos.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Uma assassina  e um maníaco.''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-Isso tem tudo pra dar errado.-,Tony diz.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Mas não vamos ficar parados enquanto o mal destrói a galáxia.'',explosões,Ronan,pedra do poder ''Acho que temos que ficar juntos.Parceiros.''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>EM BREVE</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Está me dizendo que o destino de 12 bilhões  de pessoas,está nas mãos desses criminosos?''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-É o que parece.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Isso.'',Rocket diz.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-Ahh ótimo,o guaxinim também fala.-,Rhodes diz sarcasticamente.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>TODOS OS HERÓIS</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>Eles aterrorizando o guarda,que se rende.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>Lugar Nenhum.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>Nave</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>COMEÇA EM ALGUM LUGAR</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>Groot  joga pessoa no chão.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>Ronan usando a joia. </strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>Drax com as facas.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Eu olho em volta,e sabe o que eu vejo?Fracassados.''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia falar isso.-,Visão diz.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>Rocket faz uma cara,como se estivesse franzindo a testa.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-Olho onde o mundo foi parar,o guaxinim está franzindo a testa.-,Clint diz.</p>
              <p>-Mais inacreditável não fica..-,Natasha diz com firmeza.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Mas a vida está nos dando uma chance.''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>''De fazer o que?''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>Groot dando uma flor a uma criança.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-Esquece o que eu disse,-,Natasha diz.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Algo bom.Algo ruim.Um pouco dos dois.''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Ahh que seja,eu não tenho muito tempo de vida mesmo.''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>Muitas cenas acontecem,até que....Peter aperta o botão da música.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>Groot olha com curiosidade,até que começa tocar e ele se assusta.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>CHRIS PRATT</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>Peter Quill aparece.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-O nome dele não era Peter?-,Scott pergunta.</p>
              <p>-Talvez esse Chris Pratt seja o dublê.-,Thor diz.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>ZOE  SALDANA</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>Gamora aparece do lado de Peter.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>DAVE BAUTISTA</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>Drax.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>com VIN DIESEL  como Groot.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Sou Groot.''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>BRADLEY COOPER  como Rocket </strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Não tem nada como eu,a não ser eu.''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-Na verdade,tem sim.Um GUAXINIM!-,Sam diz.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Eles se intitulam de Guardiões da Galáxia.''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>''Pode não ser uma boa ideia.''</strong>
              </p>
              <p>-Isso é óbvio.</p>
              <p>
                <strong>GUARDIÕES DA GALÁXIA</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>31 DE JULHO NOS CINEMAS        também em  3D</strong>
              </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>
                <strong>N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.</strong>
              </p>
              <p>
                <strong>Próximo?</strong>
              </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Coringa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">
  <strong>Arthur no ônibus brincando com o menino a sua frente.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>O garoto ri.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Quer parar de perturbar o meu filho?'',a mulher diz rudemente.</strong>
</p><p>-Nossa,tá mais agressiva que essas duas juntas.-,Scott diz apontando para Natasha e Wanda.</p><p>-Scott.-,Wanda começa calmamente -Se quiser continuar com esse seu rosto bonitinho e sem cicatriz,é melhor calar a boca!!-,ela rosna no final.</p><p>
  <strong>''Desculpa.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Arthur...'',ele está andando pra sua casa,ele esticando seu sapato ''[..]tenho uma má notícia pra você.</strong>
</p><p>-Começa assim,primeiro ela fala que tem uma má notícia,quando você vê ela está reclamando sobre a vida dela.-,Scott diz aleatoriamente.</p><p>
  <strong>Ele fazendo sua risada,assustadora e estridente.</strong>
</p><p>-Tô com medo.-,Scott diz chegando perto de Sam,que se afasta dizendo:</p><p>-Que isso cara?!</p><p>
  <strong>''Está é a última vez que nos encontramos.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Você não me ouve,não é?'',ele como palhaço,os caras batendo em sua placa ''Você faz as mesmas perguntas toda semana.'',ele correndo atrás,os caras batem nele com a placa  ''Como foi seu trabalho?'',ele deitado no chão ''Está tendo pensamentos negativos?Só o que eu enho são pensamentos negativos.''</strong>
</p><p>-Isso é que ser azarado mesmo.-,Rhodes diz.</p><p>
  <strong>A mulher está quieta.</strong>
</p><p>-Eu sei o que ela está pensando!-,Scott diz.</p><p>-Nem precisa dizer,é óbvio que ela está pensando jeitos de escapar dali.-,Tony diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Num mundo onde todos acham que podem fazer o meu trabalho,olhem só esse cara.'',Arthur olha pra TV,que atualmente estava mostrando um vídeo seu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Quando eu era um garotinho e dizia as pessoas que eu iam ser comediante,todo mundo ria de mim.Bem,ninguém está rindo de mim agora.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Com certeza,amigo.'',o cara diz todos riem.</strong>
</p><p>-É,realmente azarado,só não sei qual é mais azarado.Ele ou o Peter?-,Rhodes diz pensativo.</p><p>
  <strong>ESTE ANO</strong>
</p><p>-É....-,T'Challa começa -Alguém sabe que ano estamos?</p><p>Todos trocam olhares um com o outro,antes de dizerem.</p><p>-Não.</p><p>
  <strong>Trem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ele jogando a máscara no lixo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''É horrível não é?'',ele sorri.</strong>
</p><p>-Eufemismo do ano.-,Clint diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Ele passando maquiagem branca no seu rosto.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ele andando como o Coringa,depois ele na escada.</strong>
</p><p>-Eu tô muito aliviado dele não estar no mesmo universo que a gente.-,Steve diz,Bucky bufa e revira os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>''Durante toda a minha vida,eu nem sabia se eu existia.'',cara aleatória com a máscara ''Mas eu faço!'',uma multidão de gente com a máscara e batendo nos policiais ''E as pessoas estão começando a perceber.''</strong>
</p><p>-Eu não acho que isso é bom para o resto da sociedade.-,Visão diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Ele beijando a mulher.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Acha isso engraçado?'',ele batendo a cabeça na grade,correndo e rindo na frente de um cara de terno ''Isso é uma piada pra você?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>O cara soca ele.</strong>
</p><p>-Aii...</p><p>
  <strong>O carro de bombeiros batendo no carro policial.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ele fumando.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ele colocando a máscara.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Ahh,Murray,só uma coisa.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Sim.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Quando me chamar,pode me apresentar como Coringa?''</strong>
</p><p>-Isso vai dar merda.-,Fury diz.</p><p>-Coringa só é bom no baralho.-,Scott diz,Sam revira os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>Ele no hospital.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ele batendo a cabeça na lixeira.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Murray balançando os braços.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Os caras com a máscara jogando o que parece ser um tipo de bomba.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arthur no banheiro com o nariz sangrando.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CORINGA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3 DE OUTUBRO NOS CINEMAS</strong>
</p><p>Steve levanta uma mão,enquanto olha pro teto.</p><p>-Podemos voltar com a Marvel?</p><p>Ao seu lado,Bucky geme de aborrecimento.</p><p>-Esse cara é impossível....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Novos Mutantes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>''Qual é a última coisa que se lembra,Dani?,a garota olha pra sua mão,caras começam aparecer na parede.</strong>
</p><p>-Que merda tá acontecendo?,Scott diz chocado.</p><p>-Língua.</p><p>
  <strong>''Ele disse que tínhamos que fugir.'',explosão,um cara e uma garota correndo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A menina acorda em um hospital.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Você só sobreviveu....'',a garota está amarrada na cama ''[...]porque é uma garota muito incomum.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>20 CENTURY FOX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Uma casa/mansão.</strong>
</p><p>-Isso tá parecendo mais com os X-Mens.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-Deve ser relacionado.-,Bruce sugere.</p><p>
  <strong>''Você não está sozinha.Não mais.Sabe o que são mutantes?'',um grupo de pessoas.</strong>
</p><p>-Falei,X-Men.</p><p>-Ninguém duvidou de você.-,Sam diz.</p><p>-O que é bem raro.-,Natasha diz.</p><p>
  <strong>MARVEL</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Alguém quer compartilhar sua primeira  experiência?Rahne?''</strong>
</p><p><strong>''Eu tinha 13 anos.Pensei que fosse um sonho.'',Rahne entrando em</strong> uma igreja.</p><p>-Oxi,ela não falou que tinha 13 anos,então por que diabos ela está igual?-,Scott diz todo confuso.</p><p>'<strong>'[..]Eu perdi o controle.''</strong></p><p>
  <strong>''Sam?''</strong>
</p><p>-Sam?-,Scott perguntou divertido,Sam revira os olhos.</p><p>-Quando você abre a boca,eu me pergunto 'por que diabos eu sentei do lado dele?'</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu entrei em pânico.Pessoas ficaram feridas.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Roberto?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Minha namorada,eu a queimei.''</strong>
</p><p>-Nossa....essa foi um pouco pesada.</p><p>-Só um pouco?-,Wanda diz um pouco chocada.</p><p>
  <strong>''Illyana?''</strong>
</p><p>-Eu já quebraria a cabeça só de soletrar esse nome.-,Clint diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu matei 18 homens.Um a um.''</strong>
</p><p>-Ela fala isso tão casualmente.-,Rhodes diz.</p><p>
  <strong>EM BREVE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Another Brick In the Wall do Pink Floyd começa a tocar.</strong>
</p><p>-Uhhh,Pink Floyd,legal.-,Scott diz fazendo uma dancinha.</p><p>-Pink..o que?-,Thor pergunta.</p><p>Scott fica boquiaberto.</p><p>-Como assim? Você não conhece o Pink Floyd?</p><p>-Não.</p><p>Scott fica mais boquiaberto.</p><p>-Ahhh, Scott,não acha como se você conhecesse.A verdade é que você só conhece essa música.-,Tony diz.</p><p>-Não é verdade!</p><p>-Então diz o nome de outra música deles.-,Fury diz.</p><p>-Hum.....Another Brick In The Wall.-,ele diz com um sorriso vitorioso.</p><p>Tony e os outros reviram os olhos.</p><p>-O idiota,essa é a música que tá tocando.</p><p>-Não,não é!</p><p>-É sim!</p><p>-Não,não é!</p><p>Os outros reviram os olhos.</p><p>-Sim claro,você tá certo.-,ele dizem sabendo que Scott não vai parar,até que você deixe.</p><p>Scott se vira pra Sam,com um sorriso vitorioso.</p><p>-É assim que se faz,meu amigo.</p><p>-É claro.-,Sam responde sarcasticamente.</p><p>
  <strong>''Não é um hospital.É uma jaula.'',Illyana diz.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Câmeras de seguranças.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''É importantes descobrirmos seus poderes,para podermos ajudar a melhorar.'',a menina grita.</strong>
</p><p>-Isso é melhorar?-,Bucky diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu vi algo que não acho que ela queria que eu visse.'',os três caminham pelo corredor,a porta ficando preta ''Não acho que a gente esteja aqui pra melhorar.'',alguém cai do teto,um grito.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A garota correndo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Esse lugar pega seu maior medo e faz você vivenciá-lo até ele matar você.''</strong>
</p><p>-Agora deu um pouquinho de medo.-,Scott diz engolindo em seco.</p><p>
  <strong>O barulho da porta se abrindo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Quem está ai?'',Rahne pergunta,ela grita.</strong>
</p><p>Todos pulam de susto.</p><p>-Ai meu deus!-,Scott diz com a mão no peito -Que susto!</p><p>
  <strong>''Vamos conseguir sair dessa.Juntos!'',um monte de cena acontece.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>baseado nos quadrinhos da Marvel</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> OS NOVOS MUTANTES</strong>
</p><p>-A escritora não tinha dito em um dos intervalos que esse filme foi feito em 2016 e que vai lançar só em 2020?-,Scott pergunta pra Sam.</p><p>-Acho que foi.</p><p>-Então nem é mais Novos Mutantes e sim Velhos Mutantes.</p><p>
  <strong>Uma pessoa,que parece ser a Illyana,sai de um portal os olhos brilhando em azul.O monstro ruge.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BREVE NOS CINEMAS</strong>
</p><p>-Foi o que disseram em 2017,olha o que aconteceu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Próximo?</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(PS&gt; Sem trailer da Viúva Negra,porque eu não leio os quadrinhos,então eu não sei quem são os outros personagens.E como a própria Natasha está aqui,os Vingadores iriam querer uma explicação dela,ai ia ficar tudo confuso.Principalmente porque eu não saberia o que escrever.)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Eu te Amo Mil Milhões</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mesmo com meus medos</strong>
</p><p>-Nossa,que batida meio...melancólica.-,Scott diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Eu tento ajudar</strong>
</p><p>-Isso é verdade.-,Steve diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Tanta responsabilidade<br/>Que eu tenho que carregar</strong>
</p><p>-Culpa de quem?-,Natasha diz olhando pra Tony fixamente.</p><p>Tony levanta o dedo médio(do meio).</p><p>-Nossa que agressividade.-,Wanda diz sarcasticamente.</p><p>
  <strong>Acho que eu sou novo demais<br/>Pra tentar<br/>O mundo salvar</strong>
</p><p>-Isso é óbvio.-,Clint diz.</p><p>
  <strong>As lembranças<br/>É tão forte o sentimento<br/>Estar no meio de uma guerra<br/>O sofrimento<br/>Já fui enganado<br/>E me arrependo<br/>O mundo é tão grande<br/>E eu sou tão pequeno</strong>
</p><p>-Tecnicamente não,tipo você deve ter quanto?1,70 de altura?-,Scott diz,Sam bufa exasperado colocando a mão na testa.</p><p>
  <strong>Eu tento esconder<br/>Mas eles sabem<br/>Que depois que nós voltamos<br/>No estalar de dedos</strong>
</p><p>-Por que tá todo mundo falando desse ''estalar de dedos ''?-,Rhodes pergunta.</p><p>-Vai ver,deve ser igual ao Uno,um jogo que quando você estava prestes a ganhar você tinha que falar o nome do jogo.Nesse caso ''estalar de dedos!'' e nessa mesma hora,você estrala os dedos.-,Scott diz estralando os dedos no final e olhando pro nada  em uma transe.</p><p>Todos olham pra ele estranho,Scott ainda olhando pro nada,ele sai da transe e sorri pra eles.</p><p>-Genial, certo?Cara,imagina que jogo!</p><p>
  <strong>Parece que em mim<br/>Falta metade<br/>Queria ir pra longe de casa<br/>E deixar pra trás a saudade<br/>Mas o perigo<br/>Não me larga não<br/>Não posso esquecer<br/>Da minha missão</strong>
</p><p>-Ele tá parecendo um dos seus agentes,Fury.-,Tony brinca.</p><p>Fury revira os olhos,típico do Stark.</p><p>
  <strong>Deixei o ciúme<br/>Ganhar da razão</strong>
</p><p>-De quem ele teria ciúmes?-,Bruce pergunta,os homens encolhem os ombros nem pensando,enquanto as mulheres.....bem.</p><p>Natasha e Wanda se viram uma pra outra com olhares maliciosos.</p><p>-Awww....</p><p>
  <strong>Meu erro quase<br/>Causou destruição<br/>Eu coloquei em risco<br/>A vida dos meus amigos<br/>Será mesmo que sou especial?<br/>Será que a luta não vai ter final?<br/>Só queria ter uma vida normal<br/>Mas pra um herói, isso nunca é real</strong>
</p><p>A sala se enche de um clima tenso.</p><p>-Bem......pelo menos ele ficou mais realista.-,a pessoa diz encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>-Scott!!!</p><p><strong>Não sou mais um menino<br/>Esse</strong> <strong>é o meu destino</strong></p><p>
  <strong>E naquele dia<br/>O mundo conhecia<br/>Quem tudo arriscaria<br/>Pra salvar nossas vidas<br/>Ele se foi porque sabia<br/>Que era a única opção<br/>Essa é a prova de que Tony Stark<br/>Tem um coração<br/>Todos os meus heróis se foram<br/>Essa é a verdade<br/>Mas uma vez um grande homem me ensinou<br/>Que grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades</strong>
</p><p>-Um homem sábio.........-Thor diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Vão viver pra sempre em nossos corações<br/>Eu te amo mil milhões</strong>
</p><p>Scott está com as mãos no alto e balançando levemente e lentamente,como se estivesse num show ou algo assim.</p><p>-Scott,tá me envergonhando.-,Sam murmura se encolhendo no assento.</p><p>
  <strong>Eu vejo todos só<br/>Me cobrando que eu preciso<br/>Ser mais sério<br/>Ser o herói que vai herdar<br/>Esse império<br/>O mundo quer que eu seja o novo<br/>Homem de Ferro</strong>
</p><p>-É minha teoria estava certa...-,Loki começa depois olha pra Tony -Você morreu.-,ele afirma casualmente.</p><p>-Loki!-,Thor diz mandando um olhar ao irmão.</p><p>-O que?!</p><p>-Obrigada pela sinceridade,Homem Rena,realmente é muito bom.-,Tony diz todo sem graça.</p><p>-Não a de que.-,Loki responde.</p><p>-Por Odin.-,Thor diz exasperado.</p><p>
  <strong>Eu não sou como Tony Stark<br/>Tá bem longe da realidade<br/>Mas não devo pensar em mim<br/>E sim, no bem maior<br/>Ele me escolheu, mesmo nessa idade<br/>E só agora entendi a verdade<br/>Não tenho que ser como Tony Stark<br/>Eu tenho que ser melhor<br/>Então<br/>Mysterio essa foi a última vez</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Que mentiu pra mim</strong>
</p><p>-Mysterio,que nome mais ridículo.</p><p>
  <strong>Fui ingênuo demais</strong>
</p><p>-Não a primeira vez né,amado.</p><p>
  <strong>Mentiras desleais<br/>Seus poderes não são reais<br/>Você não me engana mais<br/>E agora o mundo inteiro<br/>Conhece meu nome</strong>
</p><p>-Como assim?-,Tony diz meio preocupado -Só falta aquele Ted ter aberto a boca.</p><p>-Talvez seja,como conhece o Homem-Aranha.Não deve ser nada sério.-,Bucky diz.</p><p>-O nome do garoto é Ned,senhor.-,Visão diz.</p><p>-Dane-se!!!!!</p><p>-É...hoje todo mundo acordou de TPM.-,T'Challa diz suspirando.</p><p>
  <strong>As pessoas que amo estão em perigo<br/>E isso me dói<br/>Mas vou honrar o legado do Tony<br/>Pois assim como ele<br/>Eu sou um super-herói</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>E naquele dia<br/>O mundo conhecia<br/>Quem tudo arriscaria<br/>Pra salvar nossas vidas<br/>Ele se foi porque sabia<br/>Que era a única opção<br/>Essa é a prova de que Tony Stark<br/>Tem um coração</strong>
</p><p>-Não foi o que tava escrito no presente que a Pepper deu?-,Rhodes pergunta.</p><p>-Sim.</p><p>
  <strong>Todos os meus heróis se foram</strong>
</p><p>-Agora que eu percebi essa fala!-,Scott diz alegremente,depois perdendo o sorriso -Será que todo mundo vai morrer?</p><p>Todos estão prontos pra falar não,mas fecham a boca e pensam,um olhar de medo aparecendo.</p><p>
  <strong>Essa é a verdade<br/>Mas uma vez um grande homem me ensinou<br/>Que grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades<br/>Vão viver pra sempre em nossos corações<br/>Eu te amo mil milhões</strong>
</p><p>Todos ainda meio tensos,enquanto Scott balançava os braços leve e lentamente.</p><p>Todos se viram pra ele.</p><p>-O que?!Eu não vou perder o refrão só por que vocês acham que vão morrer!</p><p>Silêncio.</p><p>-Ainda bem que eu não sou herói.-,Loki diz com um sorriso descarado no rosto.</p><p>Natasha tira o sapato pra jogar nele.</p><p>-Aiii!</p><p>-Mereceu,Homem Rena!!!!Haha-,Tony começa a rir.</p><p>-Eu ainda tenho o outro do par!-,Natasha grita de volta.</p><p>-Mas eu não fiz nada.-,Tony choraminga.</p><p>Um sapato vem em sua direção.</p><p>-Como eu disse.-,T'Challa começam,antes de encolher os ombros -TPM.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. O que a Escritora Não Mostra 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">-Só eu que acho que a Avril Lavigne morreu e a gêmea substituiu ela?-,Scott pergunta aleatoriamente.</p><p>-Cara...de onde você tira essas coisas?-,Sam pergunta.</p><p>-Da revista: ''Avril Lavigne Super Fã!''.Comprei na promoção.-,Scott diz mostrando sua revista.</p><p>Sam manda um olhar incrédulo pra ele.</p><p>/////////////////////////////</p><p>-Scott,eu e a Wanda queríamos perguntar isso a muito tempo.-,Natasha diz chegando perto de Scott,Wanda ao seu lado.</p><p>-Tá,claro,pergunte o que quiser.</p><p>Elas trocam o olhar,antes de engolir em seco  e olhar diretamente pra ele.</p><p>-Scott...-,Natasha começa.</p><p>-Você é mão curvada?-,Wanda desabafa.</p><p>-Mão o que?Não entendi.</p><p>As duas respiram fundo.</p><p>-Elas estão perguntando se você é gay!!!!!!-,uma voz aleatória diz.</p><p>-Geraldo!-,Fury repreende o garoto de onze anos -Se continuar assim,vai voltar pra base.</p><p>Geraldo bufa.</p><p>-Mas eu não quero.A última vez que estive lá eu achei um vibrador no quarto da Hill.-,ele explica casualmente antes de  voltar a seu jogo.</p><p>Natasha,Wanda e Scott olham pra ele.</p><p>Fury dá uma risada nervosa.</p><p>-Ele tá brincando.-,ele diz,antes de parar pra pensar -.....Você tá brincando,né?</p><p>//////////////////////////////</p><p>-Então....Geraldo.-,Tony diz chegando ao lado do menino -Eu soube que você entrou no quarto de uma certa pessoa mulher,o que estava procurando?</p><p>-Ahh nada demais,eu só queria ver a gaveta de lingeries dela.-,Geraldo explica casualmente.</p><p>Tony arregala os olhos.</p><p>-Interessa,te.</p><p>Fury se aproxima deles.</p><p>-Geraldo,esse homem não está incomodando-o certo?</p><p>-Ele estava me explicando como bater punheta.-,Geraldo diz antes de sair,deixando Tony com Fury.</p><p>-O que?!Eu não estava!!!!!!Esse peste!</p><p>-Stark!-,Fury rosna.</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>-Tudo bem,Wanda,fale peixe,bola,gato em inglês.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-Por que?</p><p>-Nada demais,só fale essas palavras em inglês,mas olha,você tem que falar elas rápido.Okay?</p><p>-Tá.-,ela assente.</p><p>Sam liga a filmadora.</p><p>-Pode falar.</p><p>-Fishbolcat.-,ela diz rapidamente.</p><p>Os caras começam a rir,gargalhar na verdade.</p><p>Wanda está confusa.</p><p>-Fala de novo!-,Clint diz,lágrimas de tanto rir caiem de seu olho.</p><p>-Fishbolcat?</p><p>Mais gargalhadas.</p><p>Natasha entra na sala,ela olha pros meninos e depois pra Wanda.</p><p>-Eles mandaram você falar peixe,bola e gato em inglês,né?</p><p>Wanda assente.</p><p>Natasha balança a cabeça.</p><p>//////////////////////////////</p><p>
  <strong>*Wanda depois de entender a piada*</strong>
</p><p>-SEUS PERVERTIDOS!!!!!!!!!</p><p>-Falei...-,Natasha diz lixando as unhas.</p><p>////////////////////////////////</p><p>-Siga o meu raciocínio.-,Scott diz pra Sam e Clint -Se o rato roeu a roupa do rei de Roma,então....o rei de Roma fica andando pelado por ai?</p><p>Sam e Clint trocam olhares.</p><p>-Cara.....isso é só um trava línguas.Não tem que ter sentido.</p><p>////////////////////////</p><p>-Moça,se pode me dar um autógrafo?-,uma criança,de aparentemente oito anos,pergunta a Natasha.</p><p>-Claro,querida.-,Natasha diz se aguachando na altura da garota.</p><p>Enquanto ela assina a foto,ela diz:</p><p>-Você quer ouvir uma piada?</p><p>A menina assente.</p><p>-Tinha uma garota super metida,o nome dela era Carla,ai um dia o menino perguntou ''Eai,Carla,se deu pra passar na prova?'',ai ela respondeu ''Dei.''-,Natasha diz rindo no final,a menina fica sem graça sem entender a piada -Entendeu?</p><p>-Aham.-,a menina mente pegando sua foto e indo embora,deixando uma Natasha rindo igual uma hiena.</p><p>////////////////////////////////</p><p>-Gente,essa é a minha namorada,Bianca.-,Rhodes diz apresentando a garota ruiva ao pessoal,que está no momento no complexo.</p><p>
  <strong>*Pepper conhecendo Bianca*</strong>
</p><p>-Você deve ser a Bianca.</p><p>-Sim,sou eu.</p><p>-Bem,eu sou a Pepper.E eu tenho que te falar.Eu gosto bastante do Rhodes,sério,é quase meu irão.Eu ADORO,ADORO,REALMENTE,EU ADORO ele.-,Bianca se assusta um pouco -Mas tenho que admitir,o bichinho não é bonito não.-,Pepper desabafa.</p><p>Bianca olha pra ela sem graça.</p><p>////////////////////////////</p><p>Tony deita na cama ao lado de Pepper.</p><p>-Boa noite.</p><p>-Boa noite.-,as luzes se apagam;</p><p>Fica um silêncio.</p><p>-Pepper?</p><p>-Sim?</p><p>-Que negócio é esse que você tá vendendo velas com cheiro de vagina?</p><p>-Merda....-,Pepper murmura.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Gostaram do quadro; ''O que a escritora não mostra.''?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Respondendo Comentários</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Olá,queridos leitores.-,Tony começa.</p><p>-Ou leitoras.-,Natasha diz.</p><p>-Estamos aqui hoje pra fazer um especial Respondendo comentários.-,Sam diz.</p><p>-O que vamos fazer é fácil.-,MJ diz.</p><p>-Vamos ver o que vocês comentam em devidas  histórias.-,Scott fala.</p><p>-Então se o seu comentário não aparecer aqui.Fique tranquilo,sempre pode ter a parte dois.-,Peter explica.</p><p>-E se você não comentou nada até agora,o que tá esperando?-,Ned pergunta.</p><p>-Sem mais delongas,que começamos.-,Wanda diz com um sorriso.</p><p>
  <strong>                                       RESPONDENDO COMENTÁRIOS</strong>
</p><p>Natasha olha pro celular em sua mão.</p><p>-Primeiro comentário,é.....</p><p>
  <strong>TrickW</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eu simplesmente adorei.É hilário ver a reação do povo mas principalmente a do Scott,ele é tão amorzinho que nem sei.</strong>
</p><p>-Ahhh obrigado,você também é um amorzinho.-,Scott diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Tu vai continuar,né?Por favor,diz que sim,está fantástico.</strong>
</p><p>-Ahh que simpática.-,Steve diz,os outros concordam.</p><p>-SynthesiaGhostóximo comentário.-,Clint diz,que está com o celular agora -O próximo comentário é</p><p>
  <strong>SynthesiaGhost</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Olha só quem eu encontrei XD<br/>Sou a panda do wtpd.<br/>Ok, finalmente um historinha decente pro trailer de ffh, como deveria ser COMENTÁRIOS, os gringos basicamente só escrevem "peter começa a chorar e tony abraça ele -eu te amo pirralho- eu te amo sr. Stark- eles ficam la como uma familia feliz e blablabla" </strong>
</p><p>-Isso é verdade.-,Rhodes diz assentindo.</p><p>
  <strong>eu ja tava ficando puta com isso kkkk</strong>
</p><p>-Todos estávamos.-,Bruce diz.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Eu:<br/>Capitão:<br/>....<br/>Capitão: olha a lingu--<br/>Eu: filho da puta.</strong>
</p><p>Silêncio.</p><p>-Estou sem comentários,vamos pro próximo.-,Steve diz meio sem graça.</p><p>O celular é passado para Peter.</p><p>-Estamos de novo com TrickW.-,ele diz.</p><p>
  <strong>TrickW</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tadinho do Cap, não excluam. Coloquem o nome dele de Picolé ou de Raspadinha hihihihi só ajudem ele<br/>#EuLutoPelaInclusão #AjudemOCap #FormigasVãoDominarOMundo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony começa a rir,junto com os outros,exceto Steve,que revira os olhos.</p><p>-Raspadinha.....kkkkkk.....</p><p>Scott para de rir.</p><p>-A pessoa está totalmente certa!!Formigas vão dominar o mundo um dia!#TamoJunto!</p><p>O celular é passado pra MJ.</p><p>-E temos de novo a SynthesiaGhost....nome meio grandinho,mas vamos lá.</p><p>
  <strong>SynthesiaGhost</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Parece minha mãe me empurrando pra aniversário dos filhos das amigas dela:<br/>"Vai ter comida?<br/>Vai.<br/>To pronta, vamos."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-Parece você,Ned.-,MJ diz causando risadas de todos,exceto Ned que revira os olhos.</p><p>-Hilária...-,ele resmunga.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Trailer do 1° irondad pfvr~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-Existe um trailer assim?-,Tony pergunta.</p><p>-Eu não sei.</p><p>O celular é passado para Sam.</p><p>-Próximo comentário....é da reversy_</p><p>
  <strong>reversy_</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aaaaa quero muito que eles vejam logo longe de casa também❤❤❤</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-E quem não quer.-,Sam diz encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>O celular é passado para Tony.</p><p>-Ahh olha,TrickW de novo;</p><p>
  <strong>TrickW</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ta meio óbvio que é o Loki maravilhoso e lindo! </strong>
</p><p>Loki  olha pra os outro já se gabando com o olhar,os outros bufam.</p><p>-Ahh qual é TrickW?Você me fez falar isso do Homem Rena!-,Tony diz,alguns riem -Tô até com nojo da minha boca agora.</p><p>
  <strong>Hahaha Irondad nervosinho porque o Spiderson ta em perigo é simplesmente beautiful. Adorei</strong>
</p><p>Tony bufa.</p><p>-Hoje não é o meu dia.-,ele murmura.<br/><br/><strong>Bem, até mais ����</strong></p><p>O celular é passado pra Rhodes.</p><p>-BooksGirl2005.....vamos ver o que comentou.</p><p>
  <strong>BooksGirl2005</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>É o Loki, né? No filme dos Vingadores, o Tony ofereceu uma bebida ao Loki e ele recusou.<br/>Beijos.</strong>
</p><p>Tony parece indignado.</p><p>-Por que ele pega esse,e eu pego aquele outro.-,ele pergunta indignado pra produção.</p><p>-Sorte?-,Mj sugere.</p><p>-Cala a boca o,Slerderman!!!!-,Tony diz rudemente.</p><p>Scott ri,MJ manda-lhe um olhar,ele para de ri.</p><p>O celular passa para Bruce.</p><p>-r4faelapm...ela comentou...</p><p>
  <strong>r4faelapm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Esperando o prox. Mano eu racho mtt com essa fic. </strong>
</p><p>-Ahh obrigado(a)-,todos dizem.</p><p>-Aposto que ela ri mais com os meus comentários.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-Que seu,é tudo pelo roteiro.-,Clint diz.</p><p>Scott resmunga.</p><p>-Estragou minha onda.</p><p>
  <strong>Continua!!!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>-Pode deixar que a gente vai.-,Wanda diz.</p><p>O celular passa para Bucky.</p><p>-yura1212..comentou:</p><p>
  <strong>yura1212</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Minha querida se você não continuar você morre, umas das melhores fanfics que já li não pode acabar assim</strong>
</p><p>Clima tenso.</p><p>-Eu tô com medo.-,Scott diz.</p><p>Mais silêncio.</p><p>-Próximo comentário!-,Natasha diz alegremente.</p><p>Ned pega o celular.</p><p>-vivinatario...comentou:</p><p>
  <strong>vivinatario</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ah a Maah tinha razão suas historias realmentes são boas</strong>
</p><p>-Tá...eu não faço ideia de quem é,mas fazer o que.-,Ned diz encolhendo os ombros -Alguém conhece essa Maah?</p><p>Todos balançam a cabeça negativamente.</p><p>-Não,não faço ideia de quem é.-,alguns dizem.</p><p>Outros como Scott,já preferem:</p><p>-Quem é essa doida?</p><p>O celular passa pra Steve</p><p>-L-Yagamik...nome estranho...bem comentou:</p><p>
  <strong>L-Yagamik</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Só tô imaginando a reação deles na cena do navio<br/><br/>Continua tá incrível</strong>
</p><p>-Cena do navio,não é a balsa?-,Sam pergunta.</p><p>-É sim..-,os outros respondem,Peter fica quieto.Ned dá três apinhas em suas costas.</p><p>Scott pega o celular.</p><p>-viniciuslegalsl......ecara existe algo chamado barra de espaço...mas vamos ver o que comentou.</p><p>
  <strong>viniciuslegalsl</strong>
</p><p><strong>FAZ O EP 21 HOJE!!!!<br/><br/>EU NÃO AGUENTO ESPERAR</strong><br/><br/>-Nada desesperado.......<br/><br/><br/><strong>EU SO QUERO VER A CENA DA BALSA!!!!!!!!<br/><br/>HOMEM DE FERRO TIRANDO O TRAJE DO PETER e etc</strong><br/><br/>-Esse pessoal só gosta de ver cena,que eu me ferro,só pode.-,Peter diz.<br/><br/><br/><strong>PORFAVOR, SE TIVER TEMPO HOJE FAZ!</strong></p><p>Thor pega o celular.</p><p>-Portgas_D_Triz comentou....</p><p>
  <strong>Portgas_D_Triz</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To adorando essas att rápidas hahaha' ❤</strong>
</p><p>-Quem não adora.-,Thor diz.</p><p>-Exceto quando é aquelas Notas de Autor,não sei vocês mais eu tenho vontade de inforcar o escritor quando ele faz isso.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-E quando ele faz isso seguida,tipo ele já colocou uma N/A e depois ele coloca outra no próximo capítulo.Que raiva!-,Sam diz.</p><p>-E é sempre por coisa besta.-,Clint diz.</p><p>O celular é passado pra Loki.</p><p>-Bia-snape107 comentou...</p><p>
  <strong>Bia-snape107</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>eu AMO ESSA FANFIC MESMO, sempre que lança capítulos novos eu já corro pra ler maaas eu tenho um pedido pode fazer eles reagindo ao rap do 7 minutoz do peter ,o nome é EU TEAMO MIL MILHOES porfavorrrr,obrigada e tenha uma feliz ano novo pois esse foi um porre</strong>
</p><p>-Verdade,o ano passado não foi um dos melhores.-,Loki diz concordando.</p><p>Todos olham pra ele.</p><p>-Como se você soubesse,a gente ficou nessa sala o ANO inteiro!-,Tony zomba.</p><p>-Não estraga minha onda não o,Irondad.-,Loki diz olhando de baixo pra cima para Tony.</p><p>-Cala a boca,Homem Rena!</p><p>T'Challa pega o celular.</p><p>-amayaasaku16....cada nome que me aparece....</p><p>
  <strong>amayaasaku16</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gostei da comentários pessimistas e engraçados dos herois</strong>
</p><p>-É vamos dizer que naquele dia,a gente não estava afim de dar uma de super protetor.-,T'Challa explica.</p><p>Fury pega o celular.</p><p>-Giihhoff comentou....</p><p>
  <strong>Giihhoff</strong>
</p><p><strong>Eu jurava que eles iriam ficar tensos por causa do Peter!</strong><br/>Mas foi muito engraçado!<br/>Kkkkkkkkkkkkk</p><p> </p><p>-Amada,tudo que a gente faz é engraçado!-,Fury diz pegando um daqueles óculos de Youtube -Geraldo,solta a batida!-,ele diz Geraldo aperta o play,a música começa tocar,Fury sobe lentamente o óculos.</p><p>-Que ridículo.-,Natasha diz.</p><p>-Homens....-,Wanda murmura.</p><p>Geraldo pega o celular.</p><p>-SweetSugarBitch comentou...</p><p>
  <strong>SweetSugarBitch</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Queria ser sequestrada assim</strong>
</p><p>-Não,você não quer.-,Scott diz -Essa escritora faz a gente passar fome,entre outras coisas,ela é má!!</p><p>Segundos depois,o Doritos em sua mão desaparece.</p><p>-Viu?O que ela faz a gente passar.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Esse comentário foi feito no Wattpad,que dá pra você comentar não só no final do capítulo.Enqunato você está lendo,dá pra comentar sobre um certo trecho.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>SweetSugarBitch  comentou sobre esse trecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>''Todos olham pra trás para ver Scott e Tony brigando por um fini.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Você disse que eu podia pegar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-HAHA,adivinha,eu MENTI.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As garotas reviraram os olhos,um bando de idiotas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enquanto,Bucky,Visão,Sam e Fury estavam apostando quem vai ganhar.''</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>SweetSugarBitch</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Que infantilidade....eu aposto no Tony</strong>
</p><p>-Nossa..que confiança em mim.-,Scott diz.</p><p>Tony pega o celular.</p><p>
  <em>-Não está não,mocinho,vou falar com a Tia May.-,Tony diz.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hinatinhaa_</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>X9</strong>
</p><p>Os outro riem,Tony fica com uma carranca.</p><p>-Bem,não é mentira.-,Peter diz.</p><p>
  <em>Os olhos de Thor brilham.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Posso ir também?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hinatinhaa_</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Credo Thor....ela do Happy</strong>
</p><p>-Como assim?!-,Thor pergunta.</p><p>Ned pega o celular.</p><p>
  <strong>luisafurtadeira</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Se tem uma citação ''Ajuda Aqui'' não podia ser outra coisa,e com uma escritora como você...me faz rir horrores como sempre kkkk</strong>
</p><p>-Ahh que fofa.-,Natasha diz.</p><p>-Esse pessoal é tão simpático.-,Wanda concorda,junto com os outros.</p><p>-Bem...a gente vai encerrar por hoje.-,Rhodes diz.</p><p>-Mas não fica triste não,se o seu comentário não apareceu aqui.-,MJ diz.</p><p>-Lembrando que os comentários que apareceram hoje,foram só de uma história.-,Peter diz.</p><p>-E que sempre pode ter a parte dois.-,Ned termina.</p><p>-Mas isso é claro,só se vocês quiserem.-,Bruce diz.</p><p>-Por mais que seu comentário não tenha parecido aqui.Não se esqueça de comentar.-,Tony diz.</p><p>-Favoritar.-,Steve fala.</p><p>-Adicionar na lista de leitura.-,Bucky termina.</p><p>-E sempre compartilhar com...-,T'Challa começa.</p><p>-Amigos.-,MJ,Ned e Peter dizem.</p><p>-Com a Família.-,Clint e Scott diz.</p><p>-Com aquelas tias que perguntam dos namorados.-,Natasha e Wanda dizem.</p><p>-Com a sua vizinha(o)-,Steve diz.</p><p>-Com a Crush.-,Geraldo diz com um olhar malicioso.</p><p>-Com um conhecido.-,Sam diz.</p><p>-Ou até mesmo com a pessoa mais aleatória do mundo.-,Fury diz.</p><p>-E pra encerrar em melhor estilo....-,Visão começa.</p><p>-<em>[..]Vão viver pra sempre em nossos corações..</em>.-,Peter continua.</p><p>-<em>Eu te amo mil milhões!</em>-,todos terminam.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vcs gostaram do quadro ''respondendo comentário''?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Se você apareceu aqui,lembre que não se ofenda com as respostas,é tudo BRINCADEIRA.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Aves de Rapina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Arlequina anda e bate no sininho do balcão policial.</strong>
</p><p>-No intervalo a escritora falou que o próximo trailer era de uma criminosa.-,Scott afirmou e todos assentira -Então por que diabos ela está indo falar com um policial?</p><p>Ele recebe encolheres de ombros como resposta.</p><p>
  <strong>''Posso ajudar?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Sim.Sim.Você pode.Vim denunciar um crime terrível.'',ela diz abaixando os óculos dando visão dos seus olhos.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''E que crime terrível é esse?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arlequina colocou o casaco pra trás,revelando munições e aponta uma arma para o policial.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Este.'',ela sorri.</strong>
</p><p>-Coitado do policial.-,Rhodes diz.</p><p>-Você nem está com dó dele.-,Tony diz virando-se para encara-lo.</p><p>-Isso não importa,o importante é que o cara vai morrer sem motivo.-,Rhodes defende.</p><p>-Você não sabe,vai que sei lá.......-Tony diz parando pra pensar,antes de desistir depois de dois minutos -Eu não faço ideia o por que ele está sendo morto.Feliz?</p><p>-Muito.-,Rhodes sorri.</p><p>
  <strong> ''Que merda.Eu contei tudo errado.Uma rápida aula de história.''</strong>
</p><p>-História.Tudo que eu queria evitar na vida.-,Thor diz.</p><p>
  <strong>DC</strong>
</p><p>-Que decepção,a gente é da Marvel e tá reagindo a coisas da DC.-,Steve diz.</p><p>Bucky respira fundo,tentando se acalmar.O braço de metal aperta a lata de refrigerante,fazendo a explodir refrigerante pra todo o lado.</p><p>-Se tá bem,Bucky?-,Steve pergunta.</p><p>Bucky força sua boca a dizer:</p><p>-Tô!!!!</p><p><em>-Esse cara também</em>.-,Steve pensa.</p><p>
  <strong>''Tudo começou quando eu e o Coringa terminamos.''</strong>
</p><p>-Coringa não é aquele cara azarado,com uma risada medonha e meio psicótico,que a gente viu o trailer a alguns capítulos atrás?-,Scott pergunta.</p><p>-Sim,esse mesmo,o que você tem medo.-,Sam diz.</p><p>-Eu não tenho m-medo de-de-le.Só acho  a risada estranha.-,Scott mente com um pouco de tremor no corpo.</p><p>-Sei....</p><p>
  <strong>''Foi completamente mútuo.'',Arlequina  pula/ou é jogada de um caminhão.O caminhão vai em direção a uma fábrica,e ele explode.</strong>
</p><p>-Tinha alguém naquele caminhão?-,Bruce pergunta.</p><p>-Talvez sim,talvez não.Ninguém saberá.-,Clint diz dando uma de filósofo,causando revirar de olhos dos outros.</p><p>
  <strong>''Não demorou muito pra mim levantar de novo.'',mostra Arlequina em pé andando com um sorriso.</strong>
</p><p>-Acho que se levantar não quer dizer pra você fazer isso literalmente.-,Natasha diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Pronta pra abraçar a deusa feroz dentro de mim.'',Arlequina no sofá colocando o que parece ser queijo em sua boca,e tem uma capivara ao seu lado.</strong>
</p><p>-Que deusa,hein.-,Wanda diz sarcasticamente.</p><p>-Aquilo ali é uma capivara?-,Fury diz estreitando os olhos,clareza aparece no olhar de praticamente todos.</p><p>-Pra mim,parece mais uma lebre.-,Thor diz,Loki revira os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>Ela começa a choras,uma música toca.Eu até falaria o nome da música,mais eu não me importo o bastante pra procurar.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Uma moto.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Agora que cortei os laços com  o Sr.C (Mister J.),estou descobrindo que muita gente me quer morta.'',Arlequina descendo a rua com outra mulher,um cara fumando.</strong>
</p><p>-Isso é de longe a pior coisa pra descobrir depois de um término.-,Sam diz.</p><p>-Não,a pior coisa de longe é descobrir que sua ex tem um namorado policial.-,Scott diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Arlequina joga uma faca no desenho do Coringa.</strong>
</p><p>-Esse é bem diferente do que a gente viu.-,T'Challa diz -Embora ainda pareça um pirado total.</p><p>
  <strong>''E no topo da lista está esse cara.'',uma cara com terno branco e luvas pretas,caras atirando,Arlequina se esconde ''Mas acontece que...'',os olhos dela se abrem e um sorriso malicioso ''Eu não era a única em Gotham buscando emancipação.'',Arlequina caminha furiosamente até os caras com um taco.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ela gira o taco e joga o que eu acho que é farinha...bem...eu espero.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ela correndo no mercado com o carrinho e rindo....</strong>
</p><p>-A risada dela é quase pior que a do outro,quase.</p><p>
  <strong>Uma mulher ao lado dela.</strong>
</p><p>-Ahhh ótimo,ela tem uma cúmplice.-,Scott diz -Dá pra piorar?</p><p>
  <strong>Ela dançando.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Um grupo de mulheres.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Ele quer todas nós.A menina acabou de rouba-lo.'',a menina roubando o diamante dele ''Você o traiu.Você matou a melhor amiga dele.'',a mulher no carro,outra na moto.Depois a mulher batendo no cara enquanto desce um túnel,que parece com um escorregador,só que maior.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''O que?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Você foi demais.''</strong>
</p><p>-É um jeito de descrever.-,Loki diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Você é tão burra,que queria reunir provas  contra ele.'',a mulher bate na basta do cara fazendo-a voar.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Um carro.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Portanto,se não quisermos receber mortes desagradáveis.'',caras com máscaras se aproximam.</strong>
</p><p>-Não podiam ter conseguido máscaras melhores?-,Sam diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''[...] temos que trabalhar juntas.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Claro.'',a mulher diz depois de uma hesitação.</strong>
</p><p>-Ela não parece muito feliz com isso.-,Sam diz.</p><p>'<strong>'Beleza!!!!''</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Um cara colocando a máscara, as garotas no carro,Arlequina batendo nos caras.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Explosão.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Psicologicamente falando,vingança raramente traz alívio que esperamos.''</strong>
</p><p>-E desde quando ela tem alguma coisa psicológica?-,Tony diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''É.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Estamos prontas?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arlequina atirando,ela e a mulher no carro.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CANÁRIO NEGRO</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A mulher bebendo.</strong>
</p><p>-E depois é a gente que tem nomes ruins.-,Steve diz.</p><p>
  <strong>RENEE MONTOYA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A mulher correndo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CASSANDRA CAIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A mulher batendo na grade.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CAÇADORA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A mulher tirando o capuz.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ARLEQUINA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arlequina em uma pau de stripper.</strong>
</p><p>Rhodes cobre os olhos de Tony.</p><p>-Eiii!</p><p>-Você tem mulher,cara!</p><p>
  <strong>Elas lutando contra mais caras,um deles sorri,mais explosão.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Uhhhhh!!Solta a música.'',o copo quebra.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Muitas cenas acontecem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>O tal homem rindo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arlequina abaixa os óculos vermelhos.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>AVES DE RAPINA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ARLEQUINA E SUA EMANCIPAÇÃO FANTABULOSA</strong>
</p><p>-Nome meio grandinho,hein.-,Clint diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Nossa!É uma hiena dentro da banheira?'',Cassandra pergunta,Arlequina acaricia a hiena.</strong>
</p><p>-Sim,pode piorar.-,Scott afirma.</p><p>
  <strong>''Ele se chama Bruce,nome daquele gostosão do Wayne.'',a hiena ri.</strong>
</p><p>Alguns riem.</p><p>-E piorou mais.-,Scott diz tentando segurar a risada.</p><p>
  <strong>BREVE NOS CINEMAS</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Agora vamos assistir uma ''apresentação'',você poderia dizer,que teve em uma comic con.'',a escritora diz.</p><p>-E de quem é essa apresentação exatamente?-,Sam pergunta.</p><p>''Bem.....é do Loki.'',a escritora desabafa.</p><p>Olhares incrédulos,exceto de.....vocês sabem quem.</p><p>-Como assim do Homem Rena?!-,Tony pergunta incrédulo.</p><p>''Bem...o personagem ficou tão famoso,que na comic con em vez de contratarem o ator,usaram o próprio personagem.''</p><p>-Isso não faz o menor sentido.-,Thor diz balançando a cabeça.</p><p>Silêncio.</p><p>-Bem...pelo menos não é da DC.-,Steve diz com um encolher de ombros.</p><p>Bucky respira fundo,tentando se acalmar.</p><p>O vídeo inicia.</p><p>
  <strong>Escuro.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Humanidade.'',a voz de Loki diz ''Olhe o longe que vocês caíram...''</strong>
</p><p>-Cara,sua voz original é bem diferente da dublada.-,Scott diz,os outros concordam.Loki encolhe os ombros.</p><p>-Acontece,igual ao Tom Hardy (ator do Eddie Brock em Venom) ele tem a língua presa,ai tem algumas palavras que ele não consegue falar certo.-,Tony diz não contendo o riso,todos olham pra ele com olhos arregalados -O que?</p><p>-Cara,isso foi meio...insensível.-,Rhodes diz.</p><p>Visão levanta o indicador.</p><p>-Sem falar que isso nem tem a ver com a voz mudar conforme a língua.-,ele explica.</p><p>-Mas que foi engraçado,foi.-,Tony diz rindo ainda mais.</p><p>Rhodes balança a cabeça exasperado.</p><p>
  <strong>''[...]dispostos a um calor sufocante por horas.'',a multidão grita ''Amontoados no escuro....'',mais gritos ''[..]como bestas!''</strong>
</p><p>-Eu não acho que chamar seus fans de bestas é a chave pro sucesso.-,Bruce diz.</p><p>-Ele tem razão,irmão.-,Thor diz olhando pra Loki.</p><p>-Não culpe-me por coisas que meu sósia fez!-,Loki defende.</p><p>-E quem diabos é seu sósia?-,Clint pergunta.</p><p>-Tom.....-,Loki começa a pensar,depois de um tempo desiste -Aquele Tom lá!</p><p>Olhares que dizem claramente: ''sério?''</p><p>-Estamos falando da Marvel,o que não falta é Tom.-,Fury diz.</p><p>-O que é bem estranho,já que Tom é nome de gato.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-Você só fala isso por causa daquele desenho que o gato é cinza e é meio burro.Tipo aquele outro lá que tem o coiote.-,Sam diz.</p><p>-Mas,ainda assim,Tom é nome de gato.Cientistas comprovaram!-,Scott diz com um olhar satisfeito.</p><p>Loki suspira.</p><p>-Aquele que temo sobrenome longo e esquisito,que todo mundo tem ficar vendo no Google pra escrever certo.-,ele explica.</p><p>-Aahhhhh!-,todos dizem lembrando do certo Tom.</p><p>-Só pra te falar,Scott,só por que o Bruce falou que é nome de gato não quer dizer que cientistas comprovaram.-,Natasha diz.</p><p>-Sabe,sempre que você fala deixa alguém pra baixo.Tá aprendendo com quem?A Slenderman feminina?</p><p>Todos bufam.</p><p>-Só por que achei que ele tinha esquecido esse nome.Por que não pode existir um daqueles apagadores de memória,igual ao MIB?</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Vamos voltar ao vídeo.'',a escritora diz suspirando.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>-Sabe o que é engraçado?-,Scott começa,todos,incluindo a escritora,bufam de aborrecimento -Vocês sabem?-,ele insiste.</p><p>-Fala logo,porra!</p><p>-Que estamos a trinta um segundos do vídeo e estamos em quase 400 palavras.-,ele diz alegremente,todos olham pra ele com raiva.</p><p>-Scott,se não estivéssemos gravando,eu juro que ia usar tanto poder que seu corpo iria explodir.-,Wanda rosna -Mas,se eu fizer isso eu vou ter que pagar o concerto das câmeras.Então faça um favor a nós dois e cale a boca!!!!!</p><p>
  <strong>A luz ilumina.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Loki é revelado.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gritos,gritos e gritos.</strong>
</p><p>-Nunca vi tanta gritaria assim.-,T'Challa diz.</p><p>-Eu já estou acostumado,as mulheres hein.-,Tony diz  se gabando,Rhodes lhe manda um olhar.</p><p>-Cara,você casado!</p><p>
  <strong>''LOKI!LOKI!LOKI!'',a multidão começa a cantar.</strong>
</p><p>-Mas que p-,Tony começa,Steve interrompe.</p><p>-Língua.</p><p>Tony revira os olhos.</p><p>-Mas que merda é essa?!</p><p>Loki joga o cabelo pra trás.</p><p>-Só a fama,Homem Lata.</p><p>
  <strong>Loki levanta o dedo indicador,pedindo pra que fiquem quietos.</strong>
</p><p>-Rude....-,alguém canta.</p><p>-Barton,cala a boca!</p><p>-Só falando.-,Clint faz sinal de rendição.</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu sou Loki...'',gritos ''De Asgard.''</strong>
</p><p>-Por que gritam quando você fala que é de Asgard,mas quando eu faço isso eles não fazem nada?-,Thor pergunta.</p><p>-Você não tem charme o suficiente.</p><p>
  <strong>''E eu estou destinado a um propósito glorioso!'',mais gritos.</strong>
</p><p>-Quem aposta que todo mundo saiu roco de lá.-,Clint diz.</p><p>-Por que ele pode falar ''quem aposta''?-,Scott faz beicinho.</p><p>-Por que ele não é você.-,Natasha rosna.</p><p>-Sabe,isso é muito raiva pra um corpo só.-,Natasha levanta a bota,ameaçando joga-la nele -Principalmente com um tão magro assim.-,a bota voa em sua cara,ele cai no chão com um gemido -Alguém traz gelo......e um suco de laranja.</p><p>
  <strong>Loki anda.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'Pra trás você,seu verme choramingão.'',ele diz a Kevin Feige.(N/A:Se você não sabe quem é ele.O que está fazendo aqui?!)</strong>
</p><p>-Eu não acredito....-,Natasha começa.</p><p>-Se ferrou,Homem Rena,você vai ser demitido.-,Tony diz.</p><p>-Primeiramente,foi ele que quis fazer isso.Se eu xinguei ele,não é total culpa minha.-,Loki defende,olhares enviados pra ele (sério até a produção tá olhando) -Tá pode ser um pouco culpa minha.-,mais olhares -Calem a boca!</p><p>
  <strong>''A atração brilhante pela liberdade diminuiu a sua alegria de viver em uma luta louca por um lugar neste salão.''</strong>
</p><p>-Eu sinceramente não entendi nada.-,Scott murmura.</p><p>
  <strong>Gritos.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Nesse....palácio pobre de Midgard.'',risos.</strong>
</p><p>Todos humanos olham pra ele.</p><p>-O que?!Eles riram!</p><p>
  <strong>''[...]a arena que vocês chamam de salão H.'',gritos.</strong>
</p><p>-Meu Deus,ele só falou salão H,não: ''vocês ganharam na mega sena''.-,Scott diz -A propósito,quem já fez o jogo?</p><p>''Vocês deveriam ter me deixado governa-los quando lhe dei essa chance!''</p><p>-NÃO!-,todos dizem,Loki se ofende.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''SIM!'',a escritora diz.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Todos olham pro teto,até Loki.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(risada nervosa) ''Parece que temos uma discórdia,não é mesmo?''</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gritos.</strong>
</p><p>-Mate-me.-,Natasha murmura.</p><p>-Isso é sacanagem!Esse vídeo tem mais gritos do que fala!-,Steve diz -Isso é um......ultraje!</p><p>-Olha a língua.-,Tony zomba.</p><p>
  <strong>''No entanto,aqui estão vocês.'',mais gritos,Loki aponta pra alguém e faz ''shhh'',risos ''Ajoelhe-se.'',mais risos.</strong>
</p><p>-Eu não sei quem é mais sem noção.A platéia ou o Homem Rena.-,Tony diz,ele volta a pensar -E a Escritora!</p><p>Sua comida desaparece.</p><p>Tony bufa.</p><p>-É sério?-,sua bebida desaparece -Pior não fica.-,ele afirma,do nada ele está com uma camisa escrito: ''TIME IRONDAD E SPIDERSON!'' -Vou calar a boca.-,ele murmura derrotado.</p><p>
  <strong>''Seus ouvidos desejam ouvir histórias não contadas.'',gritos ''Seus olhos anseiam por locais que não enxergam.''</strong>
</p><p>-Perceba uma coisa,na legenda está locaisque.-,Scott sussurra pra Sam (Realmente,estava,mas eu arrumei.)</p><p>
  <strong>''Suas imaginações se machucam e passam fome.'',ele para por um tempo.</strong>
</p><p>-Pausa dramática.-,Natasha canta murmurando pra Wanda,que ri.</p><p>
  <strong>''Onde estão seus Vingadores agora?'',mais gritos.</strong>
</p><p>-Estamos bem aqui!-,Steve diz.</p><p>A câmera se vira,alguns estão comendo,outros de pijama,uns com o pé em cima do assento a frente e outros estão....tomando suco de laranja no canudinho  com um gelo na cara.</p><p>-Esse seu canudo mata as tartarugas!-,Wanda diz a Scott usando os eu poder e destruindo o canudo.</p><p>-Sabe o que também mata?O Coronavírus,e mesmo assim não tô vendo ninguém aqui matando os chineses!</p><p>-Eles pegaram de algum animal.-,Visão explica.</p><p>-Sim,por isso o canudo.Vai que foram as tartarugas,elas parecem santinhas,mas são safadas isso sim!-,Scott explica -Igual golfinhos,lembra o que aconteceu no episódio do Simpsons?Os golfinhos eram uma versão viva do Ultron,e nem intenção boa tinham!</p><p>Sam encolhe ao seu lado com vergonha,com o pensamento de: ''Por que eu fui sentar do lado do Zé Pequeno.''</p><p>
  <strong>''Jurem lealdade a mim...''</strong>
</p><p>-Nem fudendo!-,Natasha diz rapidamente.</p><p>Loki se vira pra ela.</p><p>-Natasha...-,ele começa calmamente -Eu sei que você quer um pedaço disso aqui.-,ele diz fazendo um sinal pro próprio corpo.</p><p>Natasha tem um olhar de nojo.</p><p>-Pervertido....</p><p>-Não adianta negar,ninguém consegue resistir.</p><p>Thor fecha os olhos engolindo em seco.</p><p>-Isso me faz lembrar o dia em que eu vi uma coisa da fera verde.-,ele diz.</p><p>-Peraí  o que?!!</p><p>-É melhor você nem saber,amigo Bruce.</p><p>Loki sorri,uma mulher está rindo,MUITO.</p><p>-Acho que tem algo de errado com ela,quem ri tanto?</p><p>
  <strong>''[...]e eu lhes darei o que precisam.'',mais gritos ''Digam meu nome.''</strong>
</p><p>-Ai já está pedindo demais,né.-,Rhodes diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''LOKI!''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Digam meu nome!''</strong>
</p><p>-Sua voz tá pingando deboche.</p><p>
  <strong>''Digam o meu nome!!''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''LOKI!!''</strong>
</p><p>-É..-,Sam diz antes de suspirar -Todo mundo saiu roco.-,ele afirma.</p><p>
  <strong>''DIGAM O MEU NOME!''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''LOKI!!!'</strong>
</p><p>-Ainda bem que eu estava preso em 2013.-,Scott murmura.</p><p>
  <strong>''Minha esposa te ama!'',uma cara da platéia grita.Loki sorri,e a multidão ri.</strong>
</p><p>Todos mundo está chocado,exceto Loki que está bem divertido com isso.</p><p>Silêncio.</p><p>-Tony,era você lá?-,Rhodes brinca.</p><p>Tony bufa.</p><p>-Eu nem era casado nessa época.</p><p>Rhodes encolhe os ombros.</p><p>-Vai saber,sempre existe Las Vegas.</p><p>
  <strong>''Bem...parece que eu tenho um exército.'',Loki anda pra sair,ele para antes ''Deleitem seus olhos.'',ai ele sai.</strong>
</p><p>-É ele vão fazer muito isso.-,Geraldo diz sarcasticamente.</p><p>Loki se vira pra ele.</p><p>-O moleque,cala a boca,se nunca fala nada e não é agora que você começa!</p><p>-Eiii!-,Fury começa -Só eu posso chamar ele de ''moleque''!</p><p>Loki revira os olhos.</p><p>Fury se vira pra Geraldo,que ia agradecer.</p><p>-Moleque,cala a boca!Se não fala não!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Gostou do capítulo?Então comenta aqui embaixo!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. De Volta Ao Lar (Rap)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Dois capítulos em um dia,tá realmente sem nada pra fazer.-,Tony diz.</p><p>''<span class="u"><strong>Cala a boca,e segue o roteiro,tá.'',a escritora rosna.</strong></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Outra manhã no Queens<br/>Café da manhã: Muffins</strong>
</p><p>-A gente assistiu o filme,e eu não vi ele comendo Muffins não.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-Depois sou eu que sou a estraga prazeres.-,Natasha murmura.</p><p>
  <strong>No noticiário eles falam de mim<br/>Cê viu a Mary Jane naquele jeans?</strong>
</p><p>-Mary Jane?-,Wanda pergunta.</p><p>-Gente,ele já tá traindo a Slenderman Feminina.-,Scott diz com choque falso.</p><p>Sam revira os olhos.</p><p>-Mary Jane...-T'Challa começa fazendo uma pausa -MJ....isso é muito confuso.</p><p>
  <strong>E eu sei que tá meio ruim<br/>Faltando o bom e velho 'din'<br/>Mas a gente sempre dá o nosso 'jeitin'<br/>Então, Tia May, não fica assim<br/>Vou tá mentindo se eu te disser que eu tô bem<br/>E que eu também não tô sentindo a falta do Tio Ben</strong>
</p><p>-Okay....quem é Tio Ben e Mary Jane?-,Steve pergunta confuso.</p><p>-Se alguém soubesse responderia,estamos no mesmo barco aqui,o Picolé.</p><p>
  <strong>Eu errei várias vezes com você<br/>E hoje já não posso me arrepender</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Meu tio me ensinou que meus grandes poderes<br/>Trariam grandes responsabilidades</strong>
</p><p>-Aahhhhh...-,todos dizem em compreensão,todos se perguntavam quem era a tal pessoa que tinha falado isso.</p><p>
  <strong>Mas não me ensinou que meus grandes amores<br/>Partiriam e deixariam grandes saudades</strong>
</p><p>-Como assim?-,Bruce pergunta.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Bem...vamos dizer que ele tem um certo azar no amor.'',a escritora diz,suspira depois de ver ainda os olhares confusos ''Elas morrem....normalmente.''</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>-Então a Slenderman Feminina vai morrer?!-,Scott pergunta animado,ignorando os olhares que está recebendo ele comemora -UHHHUUUHHUUU!!!!!!</p><p>Todos ainda estão olhando pra ele.</p><p>-O que?</p><p>-Cara,tá pior que o Tony com o cara com a língua presa.-,Clint diz.</p><p>
  <strong>E eu tô ligado que é estranho um jovem nessa idade<br/>Tá enfrentando a bandidagem aqui nessa cidade</strong>
</p><p>-Isso é óbvio.-,Wanda diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Só não duvide se eu disser que tenho capacidade</strong>
</p><p>-......Isso também é verdade.</p><p>
  <strong>Eu vou provar pra eles que eu sou um herói de verdade</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fui embora sem avisar<br/>Mas não precisa se preocupar<br/>Tô sem hora pra chegar<br/>Fazer o quê, há um mundo pra salvar<br/>Mas já já</strong>
</p><p>-Scott,já vou avisando.-,Natasha começa já com um olhar perigoso -Se você começar a balançar os braços lentamente como se estivesse em um show de sertanejo,eu juro que precisará do dobro de gelo e suco de laranja.</p><p>-Qual é a graça de não fazer?-,Scott faz beicinho.</p><p>-Você não precisar do dobro de gelo.</p><p>
  <strong>Eu tô de volta ao lar<br/>Eu tô de volta ao lar<br/>Eu tô de volta ao lar</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Esperando o JJ pagar oito fotos</strong>
</p><p>-Terceiro personagem desconhecido!</p><p>
  <strong>Dando uma coça no Dr. Octopus</strong>
</p><p>-Quarto personagem desconhecido!-,a pessoa diz alegremente,algo voa em seu rosto -Aiiii!</p><p>-Produção,traz o dobro do gelo por favor|!!-,Natasha diz gritando -E um suco de laranja!!!!</p><p>-Você fez de propósito.-,Scott resmunga.</p><p>-Eu fiz?-,Natasha perguntou com uma voz falsa docemente.</p><p>Scott levanta o dedo médio.</p><p>-Eiii!Olha o dedo!-,Steve grita.</p><p>
  <strong>Entregando pizza, mas não de moto</strong>
</p><p>-Esse garoto,é um multiempregos,e como ele entrega pizza não em uma moto?-,Sam pergunta.</p><p>-Sempre tem aqueles que vão andando.-,Bruce sugere -Ou de bicicleta.</p><p>-Onde isso acontece?-,Rhodes pergunta.</p><p>Bruce encolhe os ombros.</p><p>-Bem,quando eu morava no Rio de Janeiro,no Brasil,eles faziam isso.Sabe o mais engraçado?-,ele pergunta,sem se importa com resposta ele continua -Que a pizzaria era na frente da minha casa e mesmo assim a taxa de entrega era cinco reais(dólares).</p><p>-Sério?</p><p>-Sim.-,Bruce assente -Um roubo,certo?-,ele diz começando a rir,os outros olham pra ele estranho -Entenderam?Porque estamos falando do Rio de Janeiro.-,ele continua rindo,e os outros ainda estão sem graça -Desculpa,piadinha do país.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(balançando a cabeça)''Ninguém faz essa piada.'',sussurra pro outros.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>-Tem certeza?-,Rhodes pergunta.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Ahh sei lá,moro em São Paulo,não no Rio de Janeiro.''</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>-E qual a diferença?-,Thor pergunta.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(finge pensar) ''Ahh não sei,talvez seja porque são ESTADOS DIFERENTES!''</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Igual fotografia, tenho que manter o foco<br/>Dizem que eu tô meio elétrico<br/>Tô na puberdade, então até que eu tô<br/>Evitando choques do Electro<br/>Pra ver se eu soluciono o Mysterio</strong>
</p><p>-Eu entendi a referência!</p><p>
  <strong>Do por que os bandidos continuam vindo<br/>Eu já tô achando que isso é masoquismo<br/>Batem de cabeça grudados na teia<br/>Ficam com um chifre maior que o do Rhino</strong>
</p><p>-Ele acabou de se zoar?-,Wanda pergunta pra Natasha,que assente hesitante.</p><p>
  <strong>Tô rindo, tô rindo<br/>Eu ouço um grito de socorro<br/>Tô indo, tô indo<br/>Amigo da Vizinhança salva o dia de novo<br/>Como picada de Escorpião<br/>Consigo sentir o veneno<br/>Que é proteger essa população</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mesmo sendo tão pequeno<br/>Um abutre voando por New York<br/>Brigando com a aranha pra ver quem é mais forte<br/>Meus vilões hoje tão sem sorte<br/>Que eu vim com sede de justiça sem temer a morte</strong>
</p><p>-Igual aquela cena do prédio caindo nele.-,Scott diz casualmente.</p><p>Todos olham pra ele.</p><p>-Cara....-,Sam fala.</p><p>-O que?!</p><p>Sam balança a cabeça exasperado.</p><p>-Só você pra criar climas tensos.</p><p>
  <strong>E é muita pressão<br/>Mas eu não posso deixar de sorrir<br/>Porquê nesse mundão<br/>Tantas crianças se espelham em mim</strong>
</p><p>-Aawwww...-,Natasha e Wanda dizem quando uma criança com uma máscara do homem aranha aparece.</p><p>
  <strong>Fui embora sem avisar<br/>Mas não precisa se preocupar<br/>Tô sem hora pra chegar</strong>
</p><p>-Isso é sempre,né.-,Tony diz.</p><p>-Ele passa do horário de volta né,IronDad?-,Rhodes diz,fazendo os outros riem,e Tony levantar o dedo.</p><p>-Tony,eu tô vendo isso ai tá!-,Steve diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Mas já já<br/>Eu tô de volta ao lar</strong>
</p><p>-Acabou?-,o pessoa da produção assente -Bom,porque eu tenho que pegar mais gelo.</p><p>-Por que?A Natasha vai jogar mais coisas em você?-,T'Challa brinca.</p><p>-Ha ha hilário,não o gelo caiu no chão e o suco acabou.</p><p>Scott sai do cenário.</p><p>A câmera foca em Clint.</p><p>-Sério,o que esse cara tem com suco de laranja?-,ninguém responde -A propósito,falando em suco,traz um de maracujá pra Natasha......Aiii!!</p><p>-Ator ferido!Gelo!</p><p>-Você é má...-,Clint murmura.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Gente,eu nem ia escrever esse capítulo.Mas depois do que a minha irmã fez,fiz questão de escrever pra contar isso.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Não tem aquela música,trilha sonora de Thor Ragnarok,Immigrant Song,que fica falando ''Aaaahhhh...''</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Resumindo,minha irmã queria saber o nome,e eu estava dormindo,então ela foi pesquisar.Em vez dela colocar Thor Ragnarok trilha sonora,não.Ela colocou: ''Thor Ragnarok Hela gritando AAAAAAA...''</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sim ela fez isso,e a pessoa tem <span class="u">18 anos.</span></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sem comentários......</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. O Que A Escritora Não Mostra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="highlighted-text">Natasha se aproxima de Wanda.</p><p>-Eia,Wanda,o que pegas?</p><p>-Só caras,mas eu posso fazer uma exceção.-, Wanda diz com malícia em seus olhos.</p><p>Natasha olha-a estranha.</p><p>-Eia quis dizer como você tá?</p><p>-Ahhh tá,bem eu vou ser atriz!</p><p>Natasha está incrédula.</p><p>-Realmente?</p><p>-Sim,a propósito se quer uma maçã?-,Wanda pergunta tirando uma maçã da mesa e oferecendo,ela tem um olhar que deixa Natasha com medo.</p><p>-Não, obrigada,mas eu não tô com fome e sinceramente eu prefiro coxinha.-,ela explica encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>-Ta bom.-,Wanda diz,fica um silêncio.</p><p>Segundos se passam,Natasha está distraída.</p><p>E do nada......</p><p>Uma Wanda pula em cima de Natasha,tentando enfiar a maçã em sua boca.</p><p>-Come a maçã!!!!-,ela rosna.</p><p>///////////////////////////////////////</p><p><strong>*Depois que Loki some em ultimato (end game)</strong>*</p><p>-Nós vamos pegar.-, Steve diz.</p><p>-Sim...-,Tony e alguns assentem.</p><p>-Por que?-,Scott pergunta.</p><p>-Ele é mal.-,Fury diz.</p><p>-E a gente?-,Sam pergunta.</p><p>-É mal também......</p><p>////////////////////////////////////</p><p>Scott enorme na cena do aeroporto.</p><p>Bota de Natasha vianda a toda velocidade em direção ao rosto.</p><p>A bota o atinge.</p><p>Scott vai, encolhendo ele tira a máscara.</p><p>-Alguém traz um suco de laranja?E pelo amor de Deus,leva um de maracujá pra essa mulher.</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////</p><p>-Scott,o que aconteceu com você e o Sam?-,Bruce pergunta.</p><p>-Não somos mais amigos.</p><p>-Por que?</p><p>
  <strong>*O Motivo*</strong>
</p><p>-Foi mal,cara.-,Sam diz a Scott.</p><p>-Por que? Você não fez nada.</p><p>Sam joga a carta compra 4.</p><p>Scott está chocado.</p><p>-Nãooooooo.......</p><p>////////////////////////////////////</p><p>-Qual parte vocês mais gostaram do filme?-, Visão pergunta depois deles terem terminado Homen Formiga.</p><p>Natasha levanta a mão.</p><p>-Eu gostei do que acontece depois que o Scott sai da casa que ele estava assaltando.</p><p>-Mas ele é preso nessa parte.</p><p>-Exatamente.-,ela diz alegremente.</p><p>Câmera fica no Scott.</p><p>Everybody Hurts......</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Eu sei.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo pequeno,mas eu estou escrevendo no celular.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>São três horas da manhã.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>É isso,viu dormir.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quando acordar quero isso aqui cheio de comentários,viu.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Respondendo Comentários 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-E estamos de volta,depois de 4 dias sem atualizações.-,Scott começa.</p><p>-Mas voltamos!-,Natasha diz animada.</p><p>-Pra responder a mais comentários seus!-,Wanda diz.</p><p>-Antes de começarmos,vamos lembrar que seu comentário pode não aparecer aqui.-,Sam dz.</p><p>-MAS não fique triste,por que no próximo ele possa aparecer.-,Clint explica.</p><p>                              <strong> RESPONDENDO COMENTÁRIOS</strong></p><p>-Vamos pro primeiro comentário.-,Natasha diz com o celular na mão.</p><p>-Por que você sempre começa?-,Scott pergunta.</p><p>-Porque eu que  estou com o celular.</p><p>-Ainda assim é injusto!-,Scott diz fazendo beicinho.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Blue_Is_Bettere eu já tô morrendo de rir no primeiro capítulo<br/>ou você se supera nessas histórias ou eu sou boba demais<br/>aliás , se tu puder conta pro Flash em algum capítulo que na nossa realidade existe um shipp dele com o Peter (sim , existe só que acho que ninguém sabia)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter fica quieto.</p><p>-Então,Peter,em uma certa realidade tem um shipp seu com o Flash.-,MJ diz calmamente,Peter olha pra ela.</p><p>Ned junto com os outros começam a rir.</p><p>-Bem,alguns dos nossos capítulos fazem o pessoal rir mesmo.-,Bruce diz.</p><p>-Mas no seu caso,não,então eu conheço um ótimo terapeuta.</p><p>-TONY!</p><p>Tony encolhe os ombros.</p><p>-O que?!Tô sendo sincero!Todos gostam de sinceridade.</p><p>-Não quando vem de você!-,Geraldo diz.</p><p>O telefone passa pra Rhodes.</p><p>-Próximo comentário,é da _Ship_4ever....-,Rhodes começa,ele está prestes a falar mais fecha a boca.</p><p>-Que foi?-,T'Challa pergunta.</p><p>-Talvez ele esteja no que vocês,mortais,chamam de choque.-,Loki sugere.</p><p>-Não,eu acho que ele engoliu uma mosca.-,Ned diz,MJ e Peter parecem pensar sobre isso.</p><p>De repente,Rhodes começa a rir,os outros estão confusos,Rhodes se acalma pra explicar.</p><p>-O usuário tem uma foto do Tony e o Capitão se beijando.-,ele explica não conseguindo segurar a risada.</p><p>-O QUE?!-,Tony diz pulando pra cima de Rhodes e pegando o celular,ele fica boquiaberto quando vê uma foto dele e de Steve se beijando.</p><p>Ele joga o celular pra longe.</p><p>Todos olham pra ele em choque.</p><p>Fica um silêncio.</p><p>A câmera foca em MJ.</p><p>-Bem..parece que não vamos ler o seu comentário,não foi dessa vez.</p><p>//////////////////////////////////</p><p>-Avisinho,se você comenta bastante e tem outras pessoas comentando.Pra não ficar repetindo muito os usuários,vamos ler das outras pessoas.-,Fury diz.</p><p>-Embora o seu comentário tenha sido melhor do que a outra pessoa.-,Thor explica.</p><p>-Cara...-,todos olham pra ele,com um olhar repredendo-o.</p><p>-Sinceridade....</p><p>-Eles nunca são sinceros,e hoje querem se aparecer.-,Clint diz.</p><p>-Lê logo o comentário!</p><p>
  <strong>DrezaLestrenge</strong>
</p><p>-Queria ter tanta criatividade,quanto esses doidos pra criar nomes esquisitos.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-Depois reclama que perde seguidores.-,Sam murmura.</p><p>
  <strong>VEY ISSO É MUITO BOM, EU TO BERRANDOO SKSKSK</strong>
</p><p>Todos comemoram.</p><p>-Vamos parabenizar essa pessoa,que escreveu  tudo isso em letra maiúscula.-,Bucky diz.</p><p>-Por que só pessoal de celular sabe o quanto você morre de tanto apertar aquela setinha lá.-,Steve diz.</p><p>-Aquelas malditas setinhas!!!!!-,Bruce diz.</p><p>O celular passa pra Wanda.</p><p>
  <strong>yura1212</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Na minha opinião todos os capítulos dessa fanfic até agora ou no futuro vão ser FODAS</strong>
</p><p>-Awww obrigado(a)-,todos dizem.</p><p>-Por que eles estão agradecendo?Eles nem estavam na fanfic que o comentário estava.-,MJ pergunta sussurrando.</p><p>Peter e Ned encolhem os ombros.</p><p>
  <strong>razin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Esta um espetáculo o capítulo, continua escrevendo!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>-O impossível é parar.-,Sam diz.</p><p>-Na verdade é bem possível,veja bem sempre tem alguém que pode denunciar sobre os direitos autorias e tudo mais.-,Visão explica.</p><p>Sam e os outros olham pra ele.</p><p>-Shhhh....</p><p>Pra quebrar o clima tenso,Thor pega o celular.</p><p>-Ahh,outro da Blue_Is_Better</p><p>
  <strong>Blue_Is_Better</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ninguém percebeu que Peter deve estar não podendo falar muito kkkk</strong>
</p><p>-Isso é verdade,eu nem falo muito,-Peter diz tristemente.</p><p>-Culpe o David por isso.-,Ned diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Flash e Peter concordando , hmmm</strong>
</p><p>-Sim,essa até eu fiquei em choque.-,Natasha diz,ela recebe olhares -O que?Eu leio as outras histórias!</p><p>
  <strong>Ned não sabe esconder segredos</strong>
</p><p>-Isso ele nunca soube.</p><p>
  <strong>se tu não continuar a novelo eu vou te perturbar tanto, mas tanto</strong>
</p><p>O celular passa pra Loki.</p><p>
  <strong>zara789</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gente como eu amo está fanfic!!!!<br/><br/>Continua!!! ��❤</strong>
</p><p>-Bem,todo mundo faz.-,Tony diz se gabando,fazendo com que alguns revirem os olhos.</p><p>O celular passa pra Steve.</p><p>
  <strong>zara789</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Moça, acredite eu tbm tenho primos assim, so que ao contrário de você eu sento a chinela em todo mundo XD</strong>
</p><p>Todos ficam em um certo choque.</p><p>-Nossa...ela era tão inofensiva no comentário anterior.-,Peter diz.</p><p>-Sim,tem certas pessoas que parecem inofensivas.-,Scott diz olhando pra MJ.</p><p>-Ainda não superou,cara?<br/><br/><br/><strong>Continua pfv!!!</strong></p><p>O celular passa pra Bucky.</p><p>
  <strong>Portgas_D_Triz</strong>
</p><p><strong>MJ já nn é realista? kkk</strong>'</p><p>-Não é mentira...</p><p>
  <strong> Mas um pessimista e um otimista discutindo seria engraçado.</strong>
</p><p>-A gente vê isso bastante.-,Peter diz.</p><p>-É que não mostras,mas a Julie e o Caleb discutem toda maldita hora!-,Ned explica.</p><p>-Sim,teve aquele diz que ela até jogou café nele.-,MJ diz assentindo.<br/><br/><strong>Amei ❤</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Portgas_D_Triz</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Siiim.</strong>
</p><p>-Por que tá dizendo sim?-,Geraldo pergunta.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Bem,você vê.No final daquele eu perguntei se eles queriam que eu fizessem essa história,de vocês reagindo a vídeos aleatórios.'',a escritora explica.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>-Era pra você ter dito NÃO,Portgas_D_Triz!-,Tony diz,os vingadores concordam -Temos agora que acordar as três da manhã pra gravar esses capítulos!-,Tony diz gemendo de aborrecimento.</p><p>Os outros concordam.</p><p>-Queremos dormir.-,Natasha diz.</p><p>
  <strong>E tadinho do Scott kkk'</strong>
</p><p>-FINALMENTE!-,Scott grita-ALGUÉM TEM PENA DE MIM!</p><p>Os outros reviram os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>Poxa, Peter, que frangote kkkk'</strong>
</p><p>Eles riem,Peter revira os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>MJ e Ned são uns mentirosos!</strong>
</p><p>MJ e Ned dão uma risada nervosa quando os outros olham pra eles.</p><p>-Como assim mentirosos?-,Wanda pergunta estreitando os olhos.</p><p>-É...-,eles começa.</p><p>-E esse foi o capítulo de hoje pessoal!-,MJ grita antes de ela e Ned correrem pra fora da sala.</p><p>///////////////////////////////////</p><p>MJ e Ned estão sentados nos seus lugares,com faixas por todo o corpo,pelos machucados.</p><p>-MJ,é sua vez.</p><p>MJ pega hesitante o celular com a mão todo enluvada.</p><p>
  <strong>Blue_Is_Better</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>siiim<br/>coitado do Scott<br/>MJ e Ned são dois mentirosos cara de pau<br/>Peter desconfie menos das coisas</strong>
</p><p>-Olha pelo lado bom,ela não falou que você é um frangote.-,Ned diz sua voz abafada pela fita.</p><p>O celular passa pra Ned.</p><p>
  <strong>PamelaMachado324</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Faz o trailer da mulher maravilha</strong>
</p><p>-Okay,seja lá quem for essa doida.-,Scott diz tomando um gole de seu suco de laranja.</p><p>O celular passa pra Sam.</p><p>-Ahh olha de novo ela.</p><p>
  <strong>PamelaMachado324</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sei que sou chata mais e o trailer da mulher maravilha?</strong>
</p><p>-Isso que é uma fan da DC.-,Steve diz.</p><p>-Sabe,produção,leva um suco de maracujá pra a Pamela também.-,Scott diz,ele tira o copo com o suco da mão de Natasha -Ela tá precisando mais que você.</p><p>///////////////////</p><p>-Normalmente,acabaríamos com o capítulo aqui.Mas,esse vai ser o último respondendo comentários.-,Fury diz -Sim,podem chorar.</p><p>-Ninguém gostava desse quadro mesmo.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-MAS,esse não é o motivo.-,Natasha diz.</p><p>-O motivo é simples.-,Bruce diz.</p><p>-E que vai fazer você chorar realmente.-,Thor diz.</p><p>-Bem,a história só vai ter mais 3 capítulos.-,Rhodes diz.</p><p>-Sim,podem chorar.-,Ned diz.</p><p>-Mas olhem o lado bom.-,Tony começa -Eu vou poder dormir!-,ele diz alegremente quebrando totalmente o clima triste.</p><p>Os outros bufam.</p><p>-Vamos voltar pros comentários.-,MJ diz suspirando.</p><p>
  <strong>razin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eu estou chorando te tanta emoção com esse capítulo, eu nunca fiquei tão feliz lendo uma Fanfic como essa!!!!. Esplêndido capítulo!!!!!!</strong>
</p><p>-Ahh obrigado(a)-,eles dizem.</p><p>Flores começam a aparecer,como se tivessem em um palco e a platéia jogasse.</p><p>-Acho que isso era pra jogar antes da gente dizer obrigado.</p><p>
  <strong>Kat_0934</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>���� eu adorei</strong>
</p><p>-.......Não sei como responder,mas obrigado.</p><p>
  <strong>AppleGrace</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eu to chocada com o capitulo.Serio!Eu ameiiiiii!!!!!����������</strong>
</p><p>-Que capítulo ela tá falando?-,Rhodes pergunta.</p><p>-Quando a gente viu o espetaculozinho do Homem Rena.-,Tony resmunga.</p><p>Loki sorri.</p><p>-Sim,todos amaram aquele capítulo!-,ele diz se gabando.</p><p>
  <strong>Blue_Is_Better</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>se for mais um da DC alguém vai pirar alí</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>queria ver eles vendo algum trailer de filme do Batman</strong>
</p><p>-Não,Não,não,não,não,não.NÃO!!!!-,Steve diz gritando e correndo pra fora da sala,chocando a todos.</p><p>////////////////////////////</p><p>Steve está algemado na cadeira,com uma fita na boca.</p><p>Loki sorri pra ele.</p><p>-Viu como é bom!</p><p>Steve revira os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>Bia-snape107</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>vc pode fazer os vingadores reagirem a tom holland dançando Rihanna ia ser incrível</strong>
</p><p>-Dançando Rihanna?-,Sam pergunta divertido ao Peter.</p><p>Peter revira os olhos.</p><p>-Me obrigaram a fazer isso!</p><p>-Sei...não quer dançar outra não pra a gente ver.</p><p>-Não,já passei mais vergonha alheia aqui do que na minha vida inteira.</p><p>
  <strong>FantasmaSama</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Já tomei um 16 ou 12 no uno, foi um combo muito triste pra mim<br/>Parte da minha alma foi embora eu te entendo scott</strong>
</p><p>-Acontece.....-,MJ diz.</p><p>-No uno amizade não existe.-,Ned explica lembrando do dia que o Peter mandou ele comprar 10 cartas.Crueldade,é o que não falta no jogo.</p><p>
  <strong>L-Yagamik</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Uma vez no UNO um amigo jogou um +4 em mim acabo que eu também tinha um +4 e os outro também tinha (eramos 3) o que jogou o +4 em mim tomou um +12</strong>
</p><p>-Dá uma raiva quando isso acontece,você que joga a carta e no final você que acaba comprando.-,Scott diz olhando pra Sam com raiva.<br/><br/><br/><strong>Rimos caralho naquele diá</strong></p><p>-Alguém fala piii!</p><p>-Piiii!</p><p>-....Por que isso?</p><p>-Pode ter criança lendo.</p><p>-Acho isso bem improvável,e se tiver ela vai falar palavrão em um futuro próximo.</p><p>-Você seria uma ótima mãe.-,Scott diz sarcasticamente.</p><p>-Ahh brigada.</p><p>
  <strong>AppleGrace</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Caramba tadinho do Scott teve decepção duas vezes em um só capítulo crueldade.</strong>
</p><p>-Viu o que eles fazem comigo!</p><p>-E você já viu o que você faz com as tartarugas?-,Wanda diz.</p><p>-Primeiro,elas podem ser os bichos que estão passando vírus!</p><p>-E como você sabe disso?-,Natasha pergunta.</p><p>-Por que elas são safadas!</p><p>Geraldo se vira pra câmera,falando diretamente com você.</p><p>-Nem vem falar que já ouviu pior,porque eu tenho certeza que nunca viu a não ser aqui uma pessoa xingando a tartaruga de safada.</p><p>////////////////////////</p><p>-Bem,se seu comentário não apareceu aqui...-,Sam começa,mas é interrompido por Scott.</p><p>-Se fudeu,não vai ter mais!Então supera!</p><p>//////////////////////////</p><p>-Bem,e esse foi o capítulo de hoje.Espero que tenham gostado.-,Rhodes diz educadamente.</p><p>-Espero porra nenhuma.-,Tony interrompe -Eu tive que acordar cedo pra fazer isso aqui!Então,eles vão gostar e pronto acabou!!!!</p><p>Fica um silêncio.</p><p>A câmera foca no Scott.</p><p>-Quer saber,Pamela,devolve o suco e dá pra ele,por favor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Espero que tenham  gostado.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sim,é verdade,a história só vai ter mais três capítulos.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Triste,eu sei.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Até o próximo :)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Mulher Maravilha 1984</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Ahh olha um trailer da mulher maravilha.-,Clint diz.</p><p>-Viu,Pamela,já pode se animar ai.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-E não é a Pamela a única que recebe notícias boas.-,Sam diz.</p><p>-A FANFIC NÃO VAI ACABAR!-,Tony diz,você se anima.</p><p>-MENTIRA!-,Scott diz,você olha pra ele triste -Desculpa,brincadeira,a fanfic vai acaber em 20 capítulos mesmo.-,ele explica.</p><p>Você começa a ficar com raiva,e do nada pega o seu sapato ou chinelo(por que sabemos que ninguém aqui tá usando sapato) e joga nele </p><p>-AIII!!!!!-,e então uma multidão dos leitores começa a jogar os chinelos,tanto no Scott quanto no Tony, que começou a brincadeira.</p><p>//////////////////////</p><p>
  <strong>''Minha vida..'',ela começa.Diana aparece do lado de fora andando.</strong>
</p><p>Scott coloca a mão no coração.</p><p>-Meu deus que susto.-,ele diz.</p><p>-Que foi cara?</p><p>-Se não viu não?-,os outros balançam a cabeça-Escritora,volta ai.</p><p>O clipe voltou,Scott se assusta de novo.</p><p>-Viram?</p><p>-Não.</p><p>-Mas é o que?</p><p>-A assombração passando ali do lado de fora.</p><p>-Era isso?</p><p>-É...por que?Não acharão assustador?</p><p>-Não.</p><p>-Então,volta o clipe,que tem algo mais assustador ainda.</p><p>O clipe voltou.</p><p>-Viram?</p><p>-Não.</p><p>-Ainda bem porque era super assustador.</p><p>-O que?</p><p>-Não posso falar,iriam se mijar.</p><p>-Fala o que era.</p><p>-Não.</p><p>-Fala.</p><p>-Não.</p><p>-FALA!</p><p>-Tá bom,nossa que agressividade...-,Natasha ameaça jogar a bota nele -Tá eu falo!</p><p>Scott suspira.</p><p>-Estão prontos?-,ele suspira de novo,olhares raivosos estão sendo mandados pra ele -Bem..-,outro suspiro -O CARREGADOR ESTAVA NA TOMADA SEM CARREGAR NADA!</p><p>-Sério?</p><p>-Aham,imagino até o valor da conta de energia já.</p><p>A bota é jogada nele.</p><p>Sam suspira.</p><p>-E olha que  a gente tá em dois segundos do vídeo.-,Clint diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''[...] não tem sido o que você deve imaginar.''</strong>
</p><p>-A gente nem conhece você,então não temos expectativas.</p><p>
  <strong>''Todos temos nossas lutas.'',um quadro;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Já se apaixonou?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Muito,muito tempo atrás.''</strong>
</p><p>-Ela falando assim,parece que se apaixonou pelo Picolé.-,Tony diz -A muito,muito,MUITO,e mais MUITOS anos ATRÁS.</p><p>
  <strong>Outro quadro.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''E você?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>'Muitas vezes.É,o tempo todo.''</strong>
</p><p>-Thor você é essa ai.-,Loki diz fazendo Thor bufar -Sério,ela até tem o cabelo loiro!</p><p>
  <strong>DC</strong>
</p><p>Steve bufa.</p><p>
  <strong>1984</strong>
</p><p>-Sabe eu estava pensando,quando será que essa história irá se passar?-,Scott pergunta.</p><p>Sam bate a mão na testa,junto com os outros,exasperado.</p><p>-...Ninguém vai me responder?</p><p>
  <strong>''Bem-vindos ao futuro.''</strong>
</p><p>Scott se anima.</p><p>-Quer ver que vai ter uma máquina do tempo,tipo Duro de Matar.-,ele diz.</p><p>Os outros franzem a testa.</p><p>-Desde quando Duro de Matar tem máquina do tempo?-,Wanda pergunta sussurrando pra Natasha,que encolhe os ombros.</p><p>-Cara,você sabe que isso foi uma metáfora né?-,Sam pergunta.]</p><p>-.......Mas é claro.</p><p>
  <strong>''A vida é boa,mas pode ser melhor.'',um shopping,TV's,pessoas correndo,viaturas ''E por que não deveria ser?'',o laço da verdade, ''Basta você querer.''.Diana pega as armas e as esmagas com a mão.</strong>
</p><p>-Caralho....</p><p>-Olha a língua!</p><p>
  <strong>Ela quebra as câmeras de segurança.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Pense em finalmente ter tudo o que você sempre quis.'',Diana olhando pro céu.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A mulher loira olha pro quadro de Diana sorrindo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu posso salvar o dia de hoje,mas você pode salvar o mundo.'',um relógio é entregue a ela.</strong>
</p><p>-Ahh olha,esse é o mesmo que estava na frente do quadro!</p><p>
  <strong>''Steve...''</strong>
</p><p>-Viu!Falei,o Picolé estava lá!</p><p>Steve revira os olhos.</p><p><strong>''Diana...</strong>''</p><p>-Só que com uma plástica pra não reconhecerem!-,Tony continua.</p><p>
  <strong>Ela abraça ele.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Agora,pego o que eu quero em troca.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>EM 2020</strong>
</p><p>-O que?!Isso é muito tempo!Temos que esperar 4 ANOS pra isso!-,Scot diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Não exatamente.'',a escritora diz.</strong>
</p><p>-Como assim?</p><p>
  <strong>''Esquece,volta a pesar nos quatro anos.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Todo mundo verá.'',pessoas atirando nela.A bala sobre lentamente,ela mete o braço na bala.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>UMA NOVA ERA</strong>
</p><p>-Como pode ser uma nova era,sendo que 1984 já passou?-,Clint pergunta.</p><p>-Viagem no tempo....-,Scott diz.</p><p>
  <strong>DE MARAVILHAS</strong>
</p><p>-Ahh foi um trocadilho</p><p>
  <strong>VAI COMEÇAR</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Nosso mundo precisa de você .Sabe o que precisa fazer.'',ela correndo.</strong>
</p><p>-Caralho,ela é o que?O The Flash?</p><p>
  <strong>Uma praia.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ela fazendo treinamentos.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Nada de bom nasce de mentiras.''</strong>
</p><p>-Discordo,nasceu isso aqui.-,Loki diz,fazendo os outros revirarem os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>Ela lutando.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Um caminhão gira.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''E grandeza não é o que você pensa.'',ela voando.</strong>
</p><p>-Pra falar a verdade,eu nem penso em grandeza.-,Sam diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Muitas cenas acontecem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Até que ela bate os braços um no outro.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MM84</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MULHER MARAVILHA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''É tudo arte.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>O cara olha pra lata de lixo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Isso é só uma lata de lixo.''</strong>
</p><p>-Tinha que ser o Picolé mesmo....</p><p>
  <strong>''É só uma lata de lixo.Sim,sim..''</strong>
</p><p>-Cara,que vergonha....</p><p>
  <strong> NOS CINEMAS EM 2020</strong>
</p><p>-Agora,Pamela,pode pular d e alegria.E por favor devolver o suco de maracujá,os leitores(as) estão precisando mais que você.-,Scott diz,ele olha pra você -Todo mundo racha ai?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A:Espero que tenham gostado.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gostaram?Então comenta aqui em baixo ;)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Loki 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Agora vamos reagir ao rap do Loki.'',a escritora diz.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Todos bufam,Loki sorri.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Vamos começar.''</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>-Finalmente,eu achei que ia ficar séculos mandando os leitores irem ler jornais.-,Tony diz.</p><p>-Se sabe que tem a TV pra isso né?-,Scott pergunta.</p><p>-Scott,cala a boquinha tá.</p><p>
  <strong>De um reino frio e sombrio</strong>
</p><p>-Ahh essa eu sei,EU SEI!-,Scott diz animado -É o ALASCA!</p><p>O máximo que ele consegue são olhares dos outros.</p><p>
  <strong>Eu possuo na pele a herança de Laufey<br/>Meu pai, por que você mentiu<br/>E me fez viver a vida na sombra de alguém?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nascido pra ser rei, tudo eu planejei<br/>E pra assumir o trono meu irmão manipulei</strong>
</p><p>Thor fica em choque.</p><p>-Então a cobra foi por isso?!</p><p>Loki revira os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>Contra seu próprio pai e hoje você cai<br/>Por começar uma guerra contra Jotunheim</strong>
</p><p>-J-O-T-U-N-H-E-I-M -Scott soletra -O que é isso,novo nome de posto,pro pessoal falar: ''Só em Jotunheim!''-,então ele começa a rir.</p><p>
  <strong>Com meus jogos mentais, eu fiz o que eu queria<br/>E com você exilado um caminho eu teria<br/>Mas também descobriria que tudo foi uma mentira</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sou só mais uma relíquia pra usar quando precisa?</strong>
</p><p>-Ai que tenso....</p><p>
  <strong>Então me diga, Odin porque me pegou<br/>Mesmo mergulhado em sangue da minha própria família?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Em toda vida sempre favoreceu o Thor<br/>Porque no trono de Asgard jamais me colocaria<br/>Mas o peso desse trono, agora é meu<br/>Quero que saiba Thor: O nosso pai morreu<br/>E você é o culpado do que aconteceu<br/>Espero que morra na Terra, isso é um adeus</strong>
</p><p>-Caramba...você é realmente uma ''cobra'' hein.-,Natasha brinca.</p><p>-Uma cobra que você brincou bastante.-,Loki responde,Natasha perde o sorriso.</p><p>Scott liga a câmera do celular,e começa a narrar com uma voz....sei lá como descrever.</p><p>-Loki e Natasha.Um casal?Uma mentira?Uma traição?Ou uma melodia?-,ele narra,Sam franze a testa com a última sentença.</p><p>-Scott,para de gravar!-,Natasha grita -A gente já tem o Sr.Luis pra isso!</p><p>Scott move a câmera mostrando a produção,e onde deveria estar o Sr.Luis estava Marta.</p><p>-Cadê o Sr.Luis?-,Clint pergunta.</p><p>-Foi embora,começaram a falar de cobra ele se mandou.-,Marta explica,depois balança a cabeça -Só de falar em cobra,o bichinho já mete o pé.</p><p>
  <strong>A maior verdade da humanidade<br/>É que anseiam por submissão</strong>
</p><p>-Como é que é?</p><p>-Não foi eu que disse,foi esse menininho ai que tá cantando!</p><p>
  <strong>Serão dominados como uns covardes</strong>
</p><p>-Isso realmente não tá ajudando.-,Loki murmura.</p><p>
  <strong>Por isso no fim sempre se ajoelharão<br/>Não me importo de sujar minhas mãos de sangue, sim!<br/>Eu sou um Deus, criatura ridícula<br/>Então se ajoelhe perante à mim<br/>Loki Loki Loki Loki! O Deus da Mentira</strong>
</p><p>Sam revira os olhos com a letra.</p><p>Enquanto ao seu lado,Scott está dançando.Mexendo a cabeça pra um lado pro outro,pra frente pra trás.</p><p>
  <strong>Vi mundos do qual nunca ouviu falar<br/>Eu vi o verdadeiro poder de uma joia do infinito<br/>Igual a mente do Doutor e Barton, a Terra eu vou dominar<br/>Nada mudará, os Chitauri estão vindo<br/>Podem me chamar de monstro, do que quiserem<br/>Mas saibam que Nova York é só começo do fim</strong>
</p><p>-''Welcome to the new age,to the new age....Radioactive...''-,Scott começa a cantar.</p><p>Sam e Clint olham pra ele.</p><p>-Que foi,ele disse fim.Então eu lembrei dessa música do Imagine Dragons.-,ele diz encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>-A música fala ''Bem vindo a nova era.'' o que isso tem haver com o fim?</p><p>-São opostos?</p><p>
  <strong>Hoje sentirão o gosto do medo na pele<br/>Todos cairão perante à mim<br/>Me disfarcei de Odin pra assumir o trono<br/>Sei como dói ser enganado e tudo ser uma ficção</strong>
</p><p>-Sabemos como é que é,vivemos uma ficção,igual acha que eu fui o primeiro Máquina de Combate?Não!-,Rhodes diz -E o Bruce nem se fala,o anterior pegava a garota,já essa a única coisa que ele pega é raiva,e não é de cachorro não.</p><p>Bruce parece ofendido.</p><p><strong>Considerado uma ameaça para o mundo todo<br/>Lealdade não existe no meu coraçã</strong>o</p><p>-Isso eu já tô ligada.-,Natasha diz com uma carranca e braços cruzados.</p><p>Scott liga a câmera e volta a narrar.</p><p>-Loki traiu Natasha,confira isso na nossa live ao vivo.Que irão conter 25 provas que sim em uma baita teoria de como Tony Stark pode voltar ao UCM,te espero lá viu!</p><p>-Scott,desliga essa câmera!Já temos a Marta pra isso.-,Wand diz,Scott vira a câmera,e em vez da Marta na câmera está a uma garota loira -Oxi,cadê a Marta?</p><p>A garota loira chamada Sarah  encolhe os ombros.</p><p>-Saiu.-,ela diz mascando o chiclete -Só de falar em traição,ela pensou no marido,e que tem ovos estragados na casa dela.Então ela saiu pra jogar nele.</p><p>
  <strong>Pra mim é uma diversão<br/>Com a Chama Eterna<br/>Trago Surtur de volta<br/>E o Ragnarok vou realizar</strong>
</p><p>Thor fica chocado.</p><p>-Irmão,você causaria o fim do nosso planeta por diversão?</p><p>-Ele faz tudo por diversão.-,Natahsa diz ainda com raiva e os braços cruzados no peito.</p><p>Loki revira os olhos,quando ela vai superar.</p><p>Scott liga a câmera de novo.</p><p>-Natasha ainda não superou o divórcio?Confira isso em nossa live no instagram ao vivo,hoje as 22,horário de Brasília.-,Scott narra.</p><p>-Scott,temos já a Sarah pra gravar,não precisa fazer isso.-,Clint diz,Scott vira o celular pra onde Sarah deveria estar,mas John é que está lá.Clint geme -Não me digam que a Sarah tem algum ex também.</p><p>-Não,ela só foi comprar mais chiclete.</p><p>
  <strong>Faço por mim e mais ninguém<br/>E assim sempre será<br/>Minha natureza é trair</strong>
</p><p>-Isso todo mundo já sabe.-,Tony diz,e todos apontam pra Natasha.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Minha natureza é matar</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A maior verdade da humanidade<br/>É que anseiam por submissão<br/>Serão dominados como uns covardes<br/>Por isso no fim sempre se ajoelharão<br/>Não me importo de sujar minhas mãos de sangue, sim!<br/>Eu sou um Deus, criatura ridícula<br/>Então se ajoelhe perante à mim<br/>Loki Loki Loki Loki! O Deus da Mentira</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eu Loki, Príncipe de Asgard<br/>Te ofereço Thanos minha eterna fidelidade</strong>
</p><p>-O cara que quer matar metade da humanidade?!-,alguns disseram isso,enquanto outros:</p><p>-O QUE!!!!?!</p><p>
  <strong>Um golpe que ele não esperasse<br/>E eu o mataria sem nenhuma piedade</strong>
</p><p>-Como se você tivesse alguma.-,Natasha diz,</p><p>
  <strong>O titã louco<br/>Quebrou o meu pescoço com apenas uma mão</strong>
</p><p>Natasha deu um sorrisinho.</p><p>-Tome de seu próprio remédio...</p><p>
  <strong>Dessa vez, sem ressurreição, ou sera que foi mais uma ilusão</strong>
</p><p>-NÃO!-,ela grita se levantando.</p><p>
  <strong>A maior verdade da humanidade<br/>É que anseiam por submissão<br/>Serão dominados como uns covardes<br/>Por isso no fim sempre se ajoelharão<br/>Não me importo de sujar minhas mãos de sangue, sim!<br/>Eu sou um Deus, criatura ridícula<br/>Então se ajoelhe perante à mim<br/>Loki Loki Loki Loki! O Deus da Mentira</strong>
</p><p>-Trouxe chiclete!Alguém quer?-,Sarah diz entrando no set.</p><p>-Menina,você demorou todo esse tempo só pra comprar chiclete?-,Sam pergunta.</p><p>-Ahh é que eu flertei com o coprador e trocamos números.-,ela explica.</p><p>-Algo que nunca vai acontecer no Brasil.-,Bruce diz -Lá não tem isso não,ou se pega no banheiro ou compra o que você quer e vai embora.</p><p>Todos olham pra ele.</p><p>-O que?Achei que ainda rolava o negócio de honestidade!</p><p>Scott liga a câmera.</p><p>-Bruce levou um fora em outro país?Descubra isso na nossa live de hoje.</p><p>-SCOTT,DESLIGA ESSA CÂMERA!-,todos gritam.</p><p>E tudo fica preto.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Conteúdo Especial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>N/A:Hoje chegou o fim,de uma história ótima,bem na minha opinião.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>AVISO: CAPÍTULO NÃO REVISADO.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A MARVEL NÃO ME PERTENCE.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>PODE CONTER CITAÇÕES SEXUAIS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>PALAVRÕES</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ENTRE OUTRAS COISAS</strong>
</p><p class="highlighted-text">
  <strong>NÃO DIGA QUE EU NÃO AVISEI!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Sabe eu acho que hoje é o começo de algo maior.-,Scott diz colocando café na xícara.</p><p>-Se algo maior quer dizer o sono do Tony,eu concordo.-,Sam diz antes de morder um pedaço da torrada.</p><p>Scott parece pensar sobre isso.</p><p>Ele e Sam estão avaliando a mesa de comida,pegando algumas coisas de vez em quando.</p><p>Silêncio.</p><p>-A propósito,viu a Romanoff.Preciso dela pra minha live de hoje.-,Scott diz -Acredita que ela foi um dia,e ninguém viu.</p><p>-Acredito,mais do que você imagina.-,Sam diz tomando um gole de sua bebida.Scott revira os olhos.</p><p>Wanda se aproxima.</p><p>-Talvez o motivo que  ninguém tenha visto,seja por que ninguém sabe onde você faz.Ou a conta que faz.-,ela diz pegando um bolinho da mesa e mordendo.</p><p>Scott fica quieto,pensando nas palavras dela.Até que,do nada,sua cabeça se levanta como se tivesse uma ideia.</p><p>-Eu já sei!!!-,ele diz animadamente -Vou contar aonde e em qual conta eu faço minhas lives!!Que grande ideia que eu tive!-,ele diz se afastando.</p><p>Wanda franze a testa com raiva,Sam rapara isso e um olhar nervoso de medo aparecendo em seu rosto.</p><p>Ele dá uma risada nervosa,antes de apontar pra onde Scott foi.</p><p>-E-eu v-v-vo-vou lá conferir c-co-mo e-e-ele tá.-,ele gagueja saindo rapidamente de perto da feiticeira brava.</p><p>Sam se aproxima de um Scott falando com alguém no telefone.</p><p>-[...] sim isso mesmo!Obrigado...-,então ele desliga -Agora,só falta falar nas redes sociais.-,ele diz colocando na câmera,ele está prestes a falar,mas alguém da produção o interrompe.</p><p>-Vamos acabar logo com isso!Todo mundo pro cenário!</p><p>-Que merda...-,Scott murmura antes de colocar o celular no bolso.</p><p>-O que que foi isso?-,Sam perguntou enquanto eles andavam pro cenário.</p><p>-A ligação?Ahh bem,eu tava falando com um amigo pra distribuir placas e panfletos sobre a minha live.</p><p>
  <strong>*Em uma estrada não muito perto*</strong>
</p><p>Um carro passa,uma placa gigante ao lado.</p><p>Com uma foto de Scott sorrindo mandando um jóinha,com as seguintes palavras escritas:</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>''Venha conferir nossa live de hoje,te espero lá viu.....''</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Embaixo em que site aconteceria e a conta.</p><p>
  <strong>*De volta ao Set*</strong>
</p><p>-Ohhh....-,Sam murmura entrando no cenário,onde os outros estavam.</p><p>O cara da produção começou  a conferir se estava todo mundo,ele para.</p><p>-Cadê a Romanoff?!</p><p>-Tô aqui!-,Natasha grita batendo a porta com tudo,enquanto sai de uma sala escura.Sua roupa está mal colocada,seu cabelo bagunçado e seu batom inexistente.Um Loki anda atrás dela,marcas de batom em seu corpo e sua roupa também está bagunçada,mas não tanto quando a de Natasha.</p><p>O cara da produção geme de aborrecimento.</p><p>-São cinco da manhã e vocês já estão transando!Pelo amor de Deus,vocês cheiram a sexo!-,ele grita -Sarah,vai lá e compra um perfume ou algo assim na loja da rua.</p><p>Sarah sai do set,indo pra loja.</p><p>
  <strong>*30 Minutos Depois*</strong>
</p><p>Sarah volta pro set,o perfume na mão,seu cabelo em rabo de cavalo um pouco bagunçado e os botoes do começo de sua blusa abertos.</p><p>-Trouxe o perfume.-,ela diz entregando o perfume pro diretor(cara da produção).</p><p>-Por que o perfume está com menos da metade?-,ele pergunta levantando o frasco e reparando que tem pouco líquido ali.</p><p>-O cara que eu passei o número estava lá,eu usei um pouco.-,ela explica.</p><p>-Se um pouco quer dizer tomou bano com ele.-,o diretor diz,ele se vira pra Loki e Natasha -Quer saber só sentem do outro lado do cinema.</p><p>-Mas e os leitores?</p><p>-O nome já diz,l-e-i-t-o-r-e-s,eles não vão  ver onde vocês sentam.</p><p>Marta se aproxima do diretor.</p><p>-O que a gente coloca primeiro?</p><p>-Revesa os vídeos.</p><p>-Mas e o roteiro?Eles leram vários!Não dá pra lembrarem do que a gente selecionar!</p><p>-Então coloca placas.</p><p>Marta bufa,mas assente.</p><p>Todo mundo estava em seus lugares,exceto Natasha e Loki.</p><p>Marta e outras pessoas já preparam as placas</p><p>-Ação!</p><p>
  <strong>''As 12 horas do primeiro dia de outubro de 1989....'',um carro,um cara andando ''43 mulheres deram a luz,nenhuma dessas mulheres estava grávida quando o dia começou.'',uma mulher com blusa amarela boiando na piscina,ela dando a luz.</strong>
</p><p>-Isso é bem estranho.</p><p>-Eufemismo do ano.</p><p>
  <strong>''Quanto quer pela criança?'',o cara pergunta.</strong>
</p><p>-Esse ai ganha o troféu de melhor pai do ano.-,Fury diz.</p><p>-E depois se reclama que seu pai era ruim.-,Rhodes diz a Tony,que fica quieto.</p><p>
  <strong>Uma casa/mansão.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu adotei  seis crianças,seres dotados  de habilidades sobre humana.Eu apresento a classe inaugural da Umbrella Academy.'',as crianças usando uma máscara.</strong>
</p><p>-Coitadas das crianças,além de usar essa máscara tem que participar de um grupo com esse nome.-,Wanda diz.</p><p>-Se não pode falar nada.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-E por que isso?</p><p>-Bem,seu nome é Vanda,mas se escreve com W.Se você pensar,seu nome deveria ser pronunciado de outra maneira.E sem falar,que Vanda com W é meio ridículo.</p><p>Wanda respira fundo.</p><p>-Sabe,Scott,eu tenho algo pra te falar.Sabe esses dias eu comprei uma nova bota,tô muito ansiosa pra testar.-,ela diz perigosamente.</p><p>Scott engole em seco.</p><p> Em uma tentativa de se livrar,ele muda de assunto.</p><p>-As máscaras deles,em vez de ser furadas nos olhos elas tem um preenchimento branco.O que faz parecer que elas estão possuídas.</p><p>
  <strong>17 ANOS DEPOIS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Uma foto do velho,junto com o negócio de cinzas.</strong>
</p><p>Um dos caras estava jogando cinzas no chão.</p><p>-Acho que o velho foi pro saco.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-Se acha?-,Clint diz sarcasticamente.</p><p>-Gente,tenham um pouco de respeito.O cara morreu.-,Rhodes diz.</p><p>-Por que temos que ter respeito,sendo que quando meu pai morreu.Vocês nem deram bola.-,T'Challa diz.</p><p>Os outros calam a boca.</p><p>-Ele era um personagem quase figurante,não é como se fossemos ficar na bad por dias.-,Tony diz.</p><p>-É mais quando você foi pro saco,tem gente que não superou até hoje.</p><p>-Bem,eu comecei tudo isso.É claro que eles deveriam ficar na bad,já viu a minha torre em Nova York?</p><p>-Falando em Nova York,tem uma coisa que eu queria perguntar.-Geraldo diz -Nova York tema estatua da Liberdade ou não?</p><p>Tony e os outros parecem pensar sobre isso.</p><p>-Boa pergunta,e aqui vai a resposta.......eu não faço a mínima ideia;</p><p>Geraldo se vira pra você.</p><p>-E dizem que é um gênio,dá pra acreditar?</p><p>
  <strong>''Alguém gostaria de dizer algumas palavras?''.Pogo(o macaco) pergunta.</strong>
</p><p>-Só eu que estou vendo o macaco falar?-,Bruce pergunta.</p><p>Scott parece tonto e um pouco chocado.</p><p>-Acho que as botas começaram a fazer efeito.</p><p>
  <strong>''Ele era um monstro.'',Diego diz encharcado de chuva.</strong>
</p><p>-Gente,como ele é amoroso.-,Scott diz sarcasticamente.</p><p>
  <strong>Klaus ri.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A NETFLIX  ORIGINAL SÉRIES</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Nada sobre a gente faz sentido...'',Cinco começa,pessoa abrindo a porta,mulher sorrindo ''Sempre foi assim.'',aumentando o volume,eles dançando.</strong>
</p><p>-Eu estava me perguntando o por que ele disse isso,mas só de ver eles dançando agora compreendo.-,Rhodes diz.</p><p>
  <strong>Klaus batendo o globo de neve em seu rosto.</strong>
</p><p>Todos na sala estremecem.</p><p>-Ai.....</p><p>
  <strong>Allison bebendo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Essa saia é minha?'',ela pergunta pra Klaus em pé.</strong>
</p><p>-Deus,ele é pior que você Tony.</p><p>
  <strong>''Ahh isso aqui,é bom pra arejar as partes.''</strong>
</p><p>-Muito pior.......</p><p>
  <strong>''É bom saber que nada mudou.'',Cinco diz ''Quando eu avancei no tempo e fiquei preso no futuro....'',flashbacks de Cinco indo pro futuro ''[...]sabe o que eu encontrei?Absolutamente nada.''</strong>
</p><p>-Eu disse que ia acabar assim,ninguém me ouviu.-,Tony diz.</p><p>-Na verdade...-,Natasha interrompe -Você só disse que o mundo ia acabar porque viuo Fury sem tapa-olho.</p><p>-Exatamente!</p><p>A câmera dá um zoom em Fury,que está revirando os olhos,tosse-tosse quer dizer o olho.Hehehhe me esqueci desse detalhe ;)</p><p>
  <strong>''Quando vai acontecer?'',Luther pergunta.</strong>
</p><p>-28 DE JANEIRO!-,Scott grita,todos olham pra ele.</p><p>-Por que esse dia?-,Wanda pergunta.</p><p>-Bem,primeiro:porque é depois do meu aniversário.Segundo;eu até falaria um outro dia em um outro mês,mas eu tô com medo.Vai saber se eu não tenho aquele negócio que fala e acontece.</p><p>Os outros reviraram os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>''Em oito dias.''</strong>
</p><p>-Isso é muito cedo!Eu sou muito jovem pra morrer!</p><p>-Scott,você tá quase na casa dos cinquenta.-,Wanda diz revirando os olhos.</p><p>
  <strong>''Ai merda.'',Vanya diz.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Tem alguém tentando me impedir de prevenir o apocalipse.'',pessoas atirando.</strong>
</p><p>-Por que?!-,Scott em um ato dramático,finge um choro e cai de joelhos no chão.</p><p>
  <strong>''Nós precisamos da força total da academia.'',Allison diz.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Bingo.'',Diego responde,ele apontando o indicador pra alguém.Luther parado no lugar,Cinco com uma faca na garganta do cara.Allison derrubando outro.Diego batendo com tudo na cara de uma pessoa aleatória.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Klaus cospe sei lá o que.</strong>
</p><p>Sam,que estava comendo normalmente,deixa o salgadinho de lado.</p><p>
  <strong>''As irmãs?'',Vanya pergunta levantando o copo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''As irmãs.'',Allison responde batendo o copo no dela.</strong>
</p><p>-Eu tenho quase certeza que elas são irmãs.-,Scott diz pensativo.</p><p>-Ai meu Deus...-,Sam murmura,ele pega o salgadinho de lado e vira na cabeça de Scott.</p><p>-Gente,eu não tô vendo nada!Acho que eu fiquei cego!</p><p>-Licença interromper,mas alguém tem faixa aqui.-,Seth diz entrando no set.</p><p>-Pra que precisa de faixa?-,Sarah pergunta.</p><p>-Bem...eu sofri um acidente.Só que aparentemente,o trabalho não dá atestado pra você faltar ao trabalho.-,Seth dia fazendo com que os outros franzem a testa.</p><p>-Tá mais,vai colocar a faixa aonde?-,Marta pergunta.</p><p>-Na canela mesmo,é que eu tropecei na faixa e ela saiu.E aparentemente não posso colocar de novo porque está ''infectada''-,ele diz fazendo aspas com a mão.</p><p>-Tá....-,Sarah diz embora com um olhar estranho em seu rosto.</p><p>-Ahh espera!Se for pra canela,eu tenho uma ótima pomada que você pode usar.-,Scott diz tirando o saco da cabeça.</p><p>Ele vaia té seu armário e pega a pomada entregando-a para Seth.</p><p>-Pomada para canela de velho?-,Seth pergunta lendo.</p><p>-Se achava que eu tinha quantos?30?</p><p>-Achei que era ''muito jovem''.-,Clint zomba.</p><p>-Ahh cala a boca!</p><p>
  <strong>Cinco se teletransporta.Armas são viradas pra ele.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Klaus dançando.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Allison faz um sinal de loucura vindo com um assobio.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fogo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Agulha</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Klaus chocado.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vanya na chuva,com um cara apontando.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Allison e Luther dançando.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Carrinho de sorvete.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Carro em movimento.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Grito.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Um tipo de explosão.</strong>
</p><p>-Aconteceu tanta coisa até agora,que eu nem me lembro sobre o que é o trailer.-,Bucky diz.</p><p>-Cara,a menos de meses,você nem se lembrava da sua vida.-Sam diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Levanta,a gente tá indo.'',Cinco diz  a um Klaus deitado.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Aonde?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Salvar o mundo.''</strong>
</p><p>-Que heroico.....</p><p>
  <strong>''Ahh é só isso...''</strong>
</p><p>-Esse ai não é tanto não.</p><p>
  <strong>THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY</strong>
</p><p>-Podemos dar uma pausa,eu tenho que pegar mais salgadinho.-,Scott diz mandando um olhar pra Sam enquanto passava pra fora.</p><p>Então todos saem;</p><p>Wanda chega perto de Natasha.</p><p>-Eai.</p><p>-Oi.</p><p>-Então....o que tá acontecendo entre você e o Sr.Enganador ali?-,Wanda pergunta fazendo um sinal pra Loki.</p><p>Natasha morde o lábio levemente,tentando não corar.</p><p>-Não tá rolando nada,tá bóm!</p><p>Wanda tem um olhar malicioso.</p><p>-Sei,então o que rolou no armário hoje?</p><p>-Aquilo ali,foi só um lance casual!</p><p>-Hum...claro;-,Wanda diz pegando uma maça da mesa -Então aproveite seu lance casual.-,Wanda diz antes de morder sua maça e sair.</p><p>Natasha suspira.</p><p>-Acabou o tempo,mulherzinhas!Voltando pro cenário!-,o diretor grita.</p><p>Natasha revira os olhos,ele é sempre tão simpático.</p><p>Quando todos voltam ao seus devidos lugares.</p><p>-AÇÃO!</p><p>
  <strong>Logo da Netflix passa em uma transição</strong>
</p><p>- Essa Netflix é tipo a Marvel? – pergunta Scott recebendo olhares de como se fosse a primeira vez em todo o tempo que estavam lá que havia dito algo de inteligente</p><p>- Finalmente disse algo inteligente Scott - disse Sam, Scott tentou fingir um leve drama com esse comentário</p><p>- Eu sou inteligente – tentou se defender mas só recebeu mais olhares</p><p>
  <strong>"Bem vindo a uma cidade"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Onde tudo é perfeito"</strong>
</p><p>- Bom, eu sou perfeito – diz Tony se gabando.</p><p>- Por acaso tá tentando mentir na frente das câmeras? – perguntou Loki, e recebeu olhares de confirmação dos outros na sala, além dá produção</p><p>- Calem a boca – disse Tony com uma carranca.</p><p>
  <strong>"Mas nada É o que parece"</strong>
</p><p>- Alerta:frase super clichê.-,Scott canta.</p><p>
  <strong>* "Meu deus" disse um homem olhando a um corpo no lago*</strong>
</p><p>- Ah, nada de mais, a gente vê um corpo no lago todo dia, normal – disse Scott sarcasticamente.</p><p>-Vamos ver mais um corpo,mais não em um lago e sim em uma poltrona igual ao que o Scott está sentado.-,Natasha diz,fazendo Scott ficar tenso.</p><p>
  <strong>Aparece um barco recuperando o corpo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Cada corpo, tem uma Historia para contar, e essa tem o toque do mal</strong>
</p><p>- Chama um exorcista sei lá, mas nada de demônio aqui – diz Bucky com as mãos em formato de como se estivesse rezando.</p><p>-Desde quando é religioso?-,Bruce pergunta.</p><p>-Desde que eu vi a Wanda e o Visão se pegando na poltrona do Clint.-,ele explica.</p><p>Clint rapidamente dá um pulo com nojo.</p><p>-Ahh não,primeiro é na dispensa e agora é na minha cadeira!Sacanagem.....-,ele diz.</p><p>-.....Peraí como assim na dispensa?!</p><p>
  <strong>"Archie, uma criança está morta"</strong>
</p><p>- Não me diga </p><p>
  <strong>"Eu vi vocês"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Duas pessoas se pegando no chuveiro</strong>
</p><p>- Ui ui, vai ter coisas inapropriadas – disse Scott tampando os olhos do Ned e da MJ (<strong>PS:Esse capítulo tem participações especiais,que aparecem do nada :) )</strong></p><p>- Nós somos adolescentes Scott, sabemos dessas coisas.Sem falar no fato que ensinam isso na escola.-,MJ diz.</p><p>-Elas ensinam isso na escola?-,T'Challa pergunta.</p><p>-Quando ela fala que ensina isso na escola,ela quer dizer: ''Peter e eu demos uns amaços no armário da escola.''-,Ned explica.</p><p>Todos ficam chocados e olham para MJ.</p><p>-Foi o calor do momento,tá!-,MJ diz meio irritada.</p><p>
  <strong>"Como você se sente sobre mim... isso é real?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Logo após duas pessoas se pegando</strong>
</p><p>- Aquilo é um projetor? – perguntou Ned – Nem para aproveitarem o filme – Ninguém soube responder ele, na verdade sabiam, só não queriam</p><p>
  <strong>Duas pessoas andando na rua</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Um cara com duas mulheres em volta do seus braços</strong>
</p><p>- Parece você Tony – disse Rhodes – Tipo antes de se casar...</p><p>- Concordo plenamente com ele. Esse cara parece muito você Stark – respondeu Wanda -Mulherengo,idiota,filho da puta,desgraçado...</p><p>-Alerta de raiva,chamem a segurança.-,Clint brinca sussurrando.</p><p>
  <strong>" Eu estou perguntando agora se você me ama"</strong>
</p><p>- Gostei dessa garota – disse Thor,Scott balança a cabeça e sai do cenário. </p><p>- Alô policia.</p><p>- Em que posso lhe ajudar? – respondeu o policial</p><p>- Queria relatar um caso de pedofilia</p><p>- Por favor pode me passar o endereço? – perguntou o policial. </p><p>-É XXXXXXXXX(<strong>Finjam que isso é o endereço</strong>),número XX.</p><p>-Aquele que fica no final da rua?</p><p>-Sim,esse mesmo,como você sabe?</p><p>-Ahh quer saber,primeiro vem aquelas garotas agora você.Vão se foder,e ir pro inferno.E só pra te falar,eu não tenho pau pequeno...só reduzido.-,então o policial desliga furiosos.</p><p>Scottt franze a testa.</p><p>-Parece que temos alguém estressadinho.-,ele murmura,antes de voltar ao cenário.</p><p>-Por que foi lá pra fora?-,Wanda pergunta.</p><p>Scott encolhe os ombros.</p><p>-Ahhh se sabe,o mesmo de sempre.</p><p>Silêncio.</p><p>-Scott..-,MJ começa -Não me diga que você foi mijar no jardim do Sr.Fingler de novo.</p><p>-Não é minha culpa,que aquele cara seja um chato.E que eu não goste dele!</p><p>-Tecnicamente é sua culpa,porque é você que não gosta dele.-,Bruce diz.</p><p>-Shhh!Cala a boquinha,tá!</p><p>
  <strong>Um cara correndo atrás de uma garota</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" Para quem você está mentindo"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu tomo café da manhã no Tiffany's,mas esse lugar e estritamente sangue frio."*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Garota dançando</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Duas garotas num carro com uma pistola na mão</strong>
</p><p>- Cuidado galera, essas duas são perigosas – as pessoas bufam</p><p>- Scott, vocês são literalmente os vingadores – Disse MJ – Como vão ser mais perigosas?</p><p>- Shhhh slenderman feminino</p><p>
  <strong>Garota de Biquíni</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Isso pode ser divertido"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dinheiro aparece</strong>
</p><p>- Outra típica ação de filme e série,dinheiro.Tudo gira em torno dele.</p><p>-Corrigindo,típica ação real que é usada nos filmes.Dinheiro.-,Ned corrige.</p><p>
  <strong>" Você e o Donnie Darko foram matar ele juntos?"</strong>
</p><p>-Seria esse o assassino? – pergunta  Fury a si mesmo como se fosse uma coisa impossível de saber</p><p>
  <strong>" Nada de ruim deveria acontecer aqui"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Uma garota leva um tapa na cara.</strong>
</p><p>-Doeu até em mim – disse Sam.</p><p>- Concordo, deve ter doído – disse Tony</p><p>- Quer testar? –  Natasha pergunta,Tony nega, mas mesmo assim levou um tapão na cara</p><p>
  <strong>" Talvez tenha um outro lado da historia"</strong>
</p><p>-Tudo tem um outro lado da história.-,MJ diz.</p><p>-E mais se ele estiver falando do lado do cara que morreu,então não.-,Visão responde.</p><p>
  <strong>" Tem uma possibilidade, que o assassino do Jason, logo vai estar nessa sala"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Esse carro todo é cena de crime"</strong>
</p><p>-Talvez eles achem o assassino.-,Steve diz.</p><p><strong>"Sem digitais</strong>"</p><p>-Corrigindo,talvez o assassino fuja mesmo.-,ele afirma.</p><p>
  <strong>Cenas de pessoas aparecendo e correndo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" Você é mais perigoso do que parece"</strong>
</p><p>- Meu deus, eles não podem parar de se pegar um pouco? – perguntou Steve</p><p>- Como se você não pegasse pessoas no quartel. – ,zomba Bucky</p><p>-Mas isso era diferente, eles são jovens!</p><p>- Com hormônios em fúria</p><p>MJ e Ned trocam olhares,com nojo,antes de fazerem barulho de vômito.</p><p>
  <strong>* Cena de fogo, pessoa com as mãos cortadas, e outros dois transando.*</strong>
</p><p>-O que tem pra dar,sexo.-,Fury diz.</p><p>Ned e MJ começam a rir.</p><p>-O que que vocês tão rindo?!</p><p>-Ahh nada de mais....-,Ned responde inocentemente,mas ele e MJ continuam a rir.Fury bufa.</p><p>-Dar,sexo Haha...-,eles murmuram enquanto riem.</p><p>Steve se vira pra Bucky.</p><p>-Eu não entendi.</p><p>E lá da frente,Tony bufa exasperado.</p><p>
  <strong>"Riverdale"</strong>
</p><p>- Acabou já? – perguntaram recebendo um sim como resposta</p><p>- Já. Podem voltar a fazer o que sei lá que estavam fazendo – e todo mundo começou a levantar</p><p>Loki e Natasha trocam olhares,malícia em seus olhos.</p><p>Agora é a vez de Wanda fazer um barulho de vômito.</p><p>Segundos se passam.</p><p>-Ehh ela vomitou mesmo.....</p><p>//////////////////////</p><p>
  <strong>''O maior grupo de super heróis que o mundo já viu:Os Sete.'',a mulher da TV.</strong>
</p><p>-Maiores super heróis,com esse nome?Tá bom...-,Thor diz zombando.</p><p>
  <strong>Sino da porta.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Posso te ajudar?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Não vou enrolar,Hughie.'',o cara diz.</strong>
</p><p>-Eu tenho quase certeza que esse Hughie não conhece esse cara,e ele é tipo o estranho que vai começar a persegui-lo.-,Fury diz.</p><p>-Você já nasceu paranoico o assistiu muito filme de suspense.-,Bruc epergunta.</p><p>-Ambos,na verdade.</p><p>
  <strong>''Soube o que aconteceu com a Robin.''</strong>
</p><p>-Robin?Tipo aquele carinho lá do Batman?-,Steve diz.</p><p>-Sim,Picolé,o Batman tá la também.Se não viu lá no fundo,ele dando uns pegas na Mulher Maravilha?-,Tony diz sarcasticamente.</p><p>-É  amigo,Steve...levou um fora mesmo.-,Thor diz.</p><p>Steve revira os olhos,depois de um trailer só,ele virou já outra zoação.Como se o Tony não tivesse sido bastante.</p><p>
  <strong>''Você não está sozinho.'',Hughie com Robin na rua,um flash e Robin é levada.</strong>
</p><p>-SEQUESTRO AQUI!Chamem a polícia!Emergência!O Samu!CHAMEM TODOS!</p><p>-Scott,para de gritar igual um louco!</p><p>
  <strong>''Centenas de pessoas ao ano morrem como dano colateral  dos super.'',o cara explica.Sangue indo para a cara de Hughie.O corpo de Robin despedaçado,em câmera lenta,o feito saí o sangue caí no chão revelando um cara com uniforme azul sujo de sangue.</strong>
</p><p>-Uniforme azul!Quarteto Fantástico!-,Scott diz se levantando e apontando para a tela -Sabia que eles não eram tão inocentes assim,safados,iguais as tartarugas!</p><p>Wanda bufa revirando os olhos,esse cara tem um sério problema com tartarugas.</p><p>
  <strong>''Não posso parar.'',o cara diz e corre.</strong>
</p><p>-Que filho da puta!</p><p>
  <strong>''Robin!'',Hughie grita,as mãos de Robin em sua mão.</strong>
</p><p>-Ai meu deus....</p><p>
  <strong>AMAZON ORIGINAL</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''É ai que nós entramos.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BUTCHER (BRUTO)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>FRENCHIE(FRANCÊS)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MOTHER'S MILK (LEITINHO DA MAMÃE)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE FEMALE (A MULHER)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Damos uma surra nos desgraçados quando agem mal.'',Butcher explica.</strong>
</p><p>-Caras normais enfrentando super heróis,s[o eu sinto que vai dar merda?-,Tony diz.</p><p>-Roubou minha frase.-,Scott diz fazendo beicinho</p><p>
  <strong>Caras atirando,Female pula atacando eles,pra ser mais detalhista enfiando o dedo nos olhos dele.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Ai meu deus!'',Hughie grita observando a cena ''Você pode controlá-la por favor?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Precisa relaxar a bunda.'',Francês responde.</strong>
</p><p>-Essa não é uma frase que se ouve normalmente.Bem..não no Brasil.</p><p>
  <strong>''Por que vocês agem como um par de idiotas do caralho?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THIS SUMMER (26 DE JULHO/2019)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Armas,cara ficando invisível.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Damos conta do recado.'',Bruto diz apontando uma arma,ele atira,a bala bate e voa para os outros lugares da sala,não matando o cara.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Hahaha,eu sou invencível,estúpidos filhos da puta!'',o cara ri.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Profundo mergulhando.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NUNCA CONHEÇA SEUS HERÓIS</strong>
</p><p>-Ótima frase,evou até anotar para o nosso reality show.-,Scott diz,fazendo todos o olharem.</p><p>-Como assim reality show?</p><p>-Não falaram pra vocês?-,todos balançam a cabeça negativamente -Vão fazer um reality show da gente!-,ele diz alegremente.</p><p>-O QUE!!!!???</p><p>-R-e-a-l-i-t-y s-h-o-w é um -p-r-o-g-r-a-m-a  d-e  T-V.-,Scott explica falando lentamente.</p><p>Todos bufam revirando os olhos.</p><p>-Não precisa soletrar,idiota!</p><p>-Resumindo,a gente vai ir a um reality show.</p><p>-Não,não,não,não,não.NÃO!-,Wanda diz/grita né -NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VER UMA MALDITA CÂMERA!-,ela grita e joga seu poder na câmera.</p><p>O cara que está gravando (o câmera) olha-a sem graça.</p><p>-Eu desisto.-,ele diz suspirando e sai do set.</p><p>-Sabe eu tô com a minha câmera aqui,eu posso gravar pra vocês.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-NÃO!-,todos do cenário dizem/gritam.</p><p>-Oxe,por que?</p><p>-Ahh nada demais,só pelo fato que você NARRA enquanto grava.</p><p>-Quer saber,Scott,vai lá gravar!Dylan entra no lugar do Scott e diz suas falas.-,o diretor comanda.</p><p>Dylan entra no cenário,enquanto Scott sai.</p><p>-Gravando....AÇÃO!</p><p>-Tudo estava normal,afinal era um dia normal.-,Scott começa a  narrar.</p><p>Os vingadores gemem de aborrecimento.</p><p>-O pior é que quando ele começa,só para com pelo menso uns 10 tapas e hoje minha mão tá cansada.-,Natasha diz a Wanda.</p><p>-[...]Wanda estava enchendo o saco de Tony,Natasha e Loki já haviam se pegado (o que não seria a última vez hoje),Rhodes não falou nenhuma fala,Geraldo jogava seu vídeo game,Dylan comia minha comida,Sam ficava emburrado como sempre,Clint -Peraí  DYLAN COMIA MINHA COMIDA!Não,não,não,não.não!!NÃO!-,Scott diz o final gritando largando a câmera e correndo na direção de Dylan.</p><p>Ele esparra e caí no chão.</p><p>-CORTA!Refazendo....tomada XXX!AÇÃO!</p><p>Sarah pega a câmera,filmando toda a cena.</p><p>-Normalmente não divulgaríamos os erros de gravação,mas é um conteúdo especial né.Então que que tem,né.-,ela diz encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>-Olha aqui,moleque,saí do meu lugar  devolve minha comida!-,Scott grita pegando o saco de salgadinho da mão de Dylan,ele vê que está vazio -Devolve minha comida!-,ele grita abrindo a boca de Dylan e tentando enfiar a mão lá dentro.Pessoas tentam segura-lô.</p><p>//////////////////</p><p>-O que o roteiro faz a gente passar,né.-,Dylan diz para você;</p><p>///////////////</p><p>Scott,sentado em seu lugar,amarrado com faixa de força que normalmente usam em loucos.</p><p>-Isso não é justo.-,ele resmunga.</p><p>-O que não é justo você perder um dente porque um lunático enfiou a mão na sua boca.-,Dylan responde com raiva.</p><p>Scott revira os olhos.</p><p>O diretor suspira.</p><p>-Só....vamos continuar tá.</p><p>
  <strong>''Sou o maior super herói do mundo.'',Capitão Pátria diz.</strong>
</p><p>-Esse cara parece uma mistura do Picolé com o Homem Voador.-,Tony diz.</p><p>-É Superman.-,as garotas corrigem;</p><p>-Shhh!Parem de dar crédito a concorrência!</p><p>
  <strong>''Posso fazer o quiser,porra.''</strong>
</p><p>-Meio egocêntrico não é mesmo...</p><p>
  <strong>''Estamos prestes a pegar esses desgraçados.''</strong>
</p><p>-Nunca ouvi tanto palavrão na minha vida.-,T'Chlla diz.</p><p>-Tenta ter uma filha adolescente então.-,Scott diz.</p><p>-E é por isso que um dia seremos processados.-,Thor diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Chega!'',Leitinho diz se afastando.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''O que a Sporty Spice está fazendo?''</strong>
</p><p>-Quem?-,os caras perguntam.</p><p>-Uma das integrantes do Spice Girls.-,Natasha explica.</p><p>
  <strong>''Quem?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''A porra da Sporty Spice,Por onde anda?''</strong>
</p><p>-Não faço a mínima ideia.</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu não sei.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Ela nem sai nas fofocas do Daily Mail.''</strong>
</p><p>-Coitada,sua carreira desceu ladeira a baixo.Isso que dá formar uma banda.-,Rhodes diz.</p><p>-E é por isso que seremos processados.-,Loki diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Cada um por si não é ninguém.Mas quando se juntam...são a porra das Spice Girls!'',carro quase batendo um no outro,armas ''Então precisamos um do outro pra não sermos um fracasso total.'',carro voando.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Credo,ele é péssimo em discursos.'',Leitinho diz quebrando o silêncio.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Realmente.'',Francês assente.</strong>
</p><p>-Eles sabem como quebrar o clima.</p><p>
  <strong>A risada de uma das Spice Girls no golfinho.</strong>
</p><p>-Meus deus...-,a murmúrios pela sala enquanto riem.</p><p>
  <strong>Freio,o golfinho voa pela janela.Profundo chocado.</strong>
</p><p>Choque pela sala.</p><p>-Coitado....</p><p>
  <strong>Maeve pulando na frente do caminhão,ele passa por ela,mas seu corpo permanece parado enquanto destrói o caminhão.</strong>
</p><p>-Cacete...</p><p>-Olha a línua!</p><p>
  <strong>Maeve batendo em um bandido,caras atirando.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Não consigo...''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Puxa a porra do gatilho!''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Sinto muito!'',Hughie grita enquanto atira.</strong>
</p><p>-Eu não acho que pedir desculpas ajuda...</p><p>
  <strong>Mais tirosFemale quebrando a perna de Trem Bala,Luz Estrela,cara assinando papéis,bebê com olhos azuis arrancando a cabeça do cara,explosão.Cara invisível.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Somos os Seven(Sete).Os maiores da Terra,seus filhos da puta!!!''</strong>
</p><p>-Ele só fala isso porque não estamos naquele universo.-,Tony diz -Mas se estivessimos,iríamos esfregar suas caras no asfalto!</p><p>
  <strong>''Por favor,por favor,não...'',o cara invisível ia jogar a TV nele,mas....um carro entra na loja  destruindo tudo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Desculpa a expressão.Que se fodam esses fodidos!''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE BOYS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>AMAZON ORIGINAL</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>NOVA SÉRIE</strong>
</p><p>-Super heróis cretinos....parece legal.</p><p>////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>
  <strong>''Você também sentiu?O vento fraco que soprou por  Greendale ontem a noite.''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Nós sabemos o que se aproxima.Bruxas.'',a velha afirma.Sabrina no meio de velas acessas,ela correndo,jovens.</strong>
</p><p>-Já me arrepiei todo.-,Scott diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu vi o futuro,era horrível.''</strong>
</p><p>-Também com o Scott gravando,tudo é horrível.-,Rhodes diz.</p><p>-Eii!Eu parei de gravar!E não era horrível!E terceiro;o que que isso tem haver?!</p><p>
  <strong>''O senhor a terá,Senhor das Trevas.''</strong>
</p><p>-Tipo o de Once Upon A Time?</p><p>Todos bufam.</p><p>-Está falando sobre bruxas,Scott,não de contos de fadas!</p><p>-Ué,mais tem o mesmo nome.</p><p>
  <strong>''A porta está aberta.''</strong>
</p><p>-Só eu que tô achando meio satânico?-,Bucky pergunta -E por isso vamos orar.....-ele diz,todos se preparam.</p><p>-O SANGUE DE JESUS TEM PODER!TEM PODER!-,eles começam a cantar.</p><p>Fora do cenário,todos começam a gravar vídeo em seu celular.</p><p>-E quem diz que não ganha virau cantando tá errado.-,Sarah diz.</p><p>
  <strong>''Temos um grande problema.'',Sabrina afirma.três jovens de braços cruzados,faca.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Satanás nos salve do melodrama de uma bruxa.''</strong>
</p><p>-O sangue de Jesus tem poder..-,Bucky começa a cantar de novo.</p><p>
  <strong>''AHHHHH!'',o cara grita,formigas.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DOS MESMOS PRODUTORES DE RIVERDALE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Sabrina,esconde alguma coisa muito séria.'',corvo,Sabrina e outra menina correndo,tempestade.</strong>
</p><p>-Isso é óbvio né.</p><p>
  <strong>''Se nós temos o poder,por que não usar isso?''</strong>
</p><p>-Boa pergunta....</p><p>
  <strong>''Não cabe a nós.''</strong>
</p><p>-Olha que egoísta!</p><p>
  <strong>''Tudo tem um preço.''</strong>
</p><p>-Once upon a time...-,Scott canta baixinho <strong>(Se você entendeu,você é top.Se não,é....)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>''Ressuscite,ressuscite,RESSUSCITE!''</strong>
</p><p>Bucky olha pra cima,como se estivesse rezando....de novo.</p><p>
  <strong>''Você mexeu com as forçar mais perversas que existe!Não dá pra trapacear o destino assim!'',o cara exclama.</strong>
</p><p>-Vai dar merda,vai....</p><p>
  <strong>''Você não faz ideia do que eu sou capaz!'',Sabrina grita.</strong>
</p><p>-Ui,ui olha a adolescente rebelde.Cuidado,gente,tá bravinha!</p><p>
  <strong>NETFLIX ORIGINAL SÉRIE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quatro bruxas de costa,elas andando,fumaça.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Você abriu a caixa de Pandora!''</strong>
</p><p>-Humm mitologia grega,o que vem mais,a romana também?-,Thor diz.</p><p>Os outros trocam olhares</p><p>-Ahhh....Thor,se sabe que elas são as mesmas né.-,Wanda pergunta depois de uma certa hesitação.</p><p>-Não não são!Se não,teriam nomes diferentes!-,ele diz como se fosse óbvio.</p><p>Loki balança a cabeça,vendo que os outros abrem a boca pra responder.</p><p>-Ele é teimoso,não entenderia nem se desenhasse.</p><p>-Eiii!</p><p>
  <strong>''Não sou uma pessoa maligna.'',ela diz se abaixando e colocando as mãos no ombro da garota morrendo de medo.</strong>
</p><p>-Gente,coitada da garota.</p><p>
  <strong>''Mas são tempos difíceis.'',um gato mia.</strong>
</p><p>-Tipico,série de bruxa,gato de bruxa.O que mais?Velas se apagando?Ahh fala sério.-,Scott zomba.</p><p>
  <strong> Pessoa se assustando,garras na escadas,velas se apagando.</strong>
</p><p>Scott sem graça.</p><p>-O universo me odeia mesmo.....</p><p>
  <strong>''Eu só preciso combater fogo com o fogo do inferno.''</strong>
</p><p>Bucky,DE NOVO,começa a orar.</p><p>-Nunca pensei que diria isso,mas prefiro ele sendo o psicótico assassino.-,Tony diz para Rhodes.</p><p>
  <strong>Fogo,pessoas sendo enforcadas,buraco de caixão.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''Não,rapazes,não tenham medo de nós'',ela diz,muitas cenas acontecem.</strong>
</p><p>-Eu teria.-,Scott afirma.</p><p>-Você tem medo de andar em um corredor sozinho,claro que você teria.-,Sam diz.</p><p>-Eu não tenho medo,só....prefiro evitar.</p><p>-Sei....</p><p>
  <strong>O MUNDO SOMBRIO DE SABRINA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''E a que horas faremos o feitiço?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''12;00?''</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>''A hora das bruxas?Assustador...''</strong>
</p><p>-Totalmente....</p><p>Todos se preparam pra sair do set.</p><p>-Espera,gente,alguém quer participar da minha live de hoje?-,Scott pergunta.</p><p>-Não,obrigado(a)-,são ouvidos,enquanto todos saem deixando Scott sozinho no intervalo.</p><p>-Alguém pode me ajudar,o negócio de força me impede de levantar.Alguém?-,ele pergunta,mas todos o ignoram;</p><p>
  <strong>*12 HORAS DEPOIS*</strong>
</p><p>-Eu ainda tô aqui!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N/A;Espero que tenham gostado.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eu ia fazer maior,mais acabei ficando com isso mesmo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Então comente aqui em baixo o que achou.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>O seu comentário é muito importante!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vai lá e comenta. ;)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>PS:Desculpe por qualquer erro,como a cena do trailer não estar em negrito ou algo ao contrario.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CONTAGEM DE PALAVRAS: 4278</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Prefácio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>-Sabe,eu acho que vai ser bom dar um tempo das gravações.-,Natasha diz sai da do set ao lado de Wanda.</p>
  <p>-É.....</p>
  <p>As duas continuam andando em silêncio.Até chegarem em um carro preto.Natasha entra no banco do motorista,enquanto Wanda no do passageiro.</p>
  <p>-Sem câmeras, roteiros ou qualquer outra coisa.Vamos viver agora.-,Wanda fala,seu sotaque mais forte do que nunca.</p>
  <p>Natasha liga o carro.</p>
  <p>-Sabe,eu acho que deveremos comemorar isso.-,ela diz, então as duas se entreolham antes  de dizerem juntas:</p>
  <p>-Bar do Dennis!</p>
  <p>Então o carro dá partida.</p>
  <p>Pouco sabiam que a poucos metros,um sujeito segurava uma câmera acompanhada de alguma tecnologia capaz de ouvir de longe.</p>
  <p>-O reality show começa.-,a pessoa murmura.</p>
  <p>-Scott,se sabe que sou eu que tenho que gravar né?,-alguém pergunta atrás dele.</p>
  <p>Scott se vira bufando.</p>
  <p>-........Quem é Dennis?</p>
  <p>Scott suspira balançando a cabeça exasperado.</p>
  <p>                         <strong>~Eles voltaram~</strong></p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Se querem que eu publique eles reagindo a Far From Home, comenta aqui.<br/>Coloque Kudos<br/>E adcione na BookMarks</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vocês já sabem o que fazer, COMENTEM/KUDOS/BOOKMARKS!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>